About A Girl
by Axis8BoldAsLove
Summary: Alanna O'Neill is one of the only female Z Boys along with Peggy Oki. She's known most of the boys for her whole life,and has a close relationship with all of them. When the Z Boys break out,and all the fame starts happening Alanna has to choose...
1. Chapter 1

Ch1 :

Alanna had her wet suit up to her waist. She softly let her foot lay on the stair. She held her surf board in her right arm as she adjusted her black bikini top strap with her left , and made it to the bottom of the step only letting a single creak leak out of the last step. Alanna looked at the clock on the wall, it was 6:15 in the morning. She passed into the living room to see her father pissed drunk-passed out on a recliner with his limp hand holding an empty rum bottle. There were a series of info-mercials on the T.V. Alanna sighed softly, and gently grabbed her skateboard from next to the door, and stepped into the dark morning air. It wasn't even light outside yet, and Alanna could tell it was going to be a gloomy morning. She softly walked down the steps of her porch, still trying to be quiet so her dad wouldn't wake up, and chase her out the door. Her bare feet touched the ground, and she adjusted her anklet , then took off down the street with her wet suit still half on revealing her black bikini top with white and yellow flower designs on the left breast. She took in the air that flowed through her long wavy brown hair as she held the surfboard still under her right arm. The force of the wind made it harder to carry the already heavy board, but Alanna tightened her grip on the board, and switched it to her left arm, and smacked the hoods of cars with her right hand, and making rackets until she got down to the pier.

The Pier...She thought about all the good memories, that she and the boys had. Just riding waves, goofing off, and kicking out Vals, and other non-locals. It had taken her twenty minutes to get down to the pier, and she was right, it was a gloomy morning, but the sun peeked though some of the dark clouds here, and them. She skated down and around some of the broken wood, and passed some Mexicans that looked like they belonged to a gang. It reminded Alanna of how Tony would always 'Us Mexicans have to stick together' in a time where Sid was poking fun at her and Tony. There was always what Alanna would have to say after that...

"Dude, I'm not Mexican. I'm Columbian."

Most of the time Tony would reply by saying 'Same Shit', or 'Whatever Man.'

Alanna laughed as she caught a glimpse of the guys. She rounded a corner and saw Tony, Stacy, and Joy wearing their wet suit like her. Up to the waist.

"Hey," Alanna said stopping and stepping of her board. She walked up to them, and exchanged handshakes, she then put the surf board, and the skateboard down. She walked over to the guys as they watched over to the guys as they watched the waves crash really hard against some on the boards of the pier,"How's the swell?" she asked adjusting her wet suit.

"Not that nice today, dude get ready to get bashed," Stacy said to Alanna as he watched her gaze out to the water.

"Yeah, so speaking of beat up...What the hell happened to your arm man?" Jay spoke up jerking his head so a strand of his blonde hair got out of his eye. Alanna always loved his hair, it had the washed out surfer look to it that Alanna loved. She's loved it ever since she was little and it was longer. He would have shit fits when his mom trimmed it, but now he likes it because he doesn't look like Stacy. Alanna leaned over and looked at Tony's gashed arm that was slightly bleeding.

"Ouch," Alanna said still looking at the cut. Tony looked at it and flinched as he touched it,"Dude are you sure you wanna surf with that today?"

"Yeah the water will wash it off," Tony said shrugging it off, and looking out onto the water.

"Yeah but the salt and shit from the water can give you an infection," Stacy pointed out to Tony.

"Look Joey high school, I'll be fine I'll have the wet suit," Tony said still not getting the point.

"Yeah, dude it's called a wet suit because you still get wet in it," Jay said smirking over at Tony.

"Drop it man!" Tony said forcefully as Alanna, Jay, and Stacy began to snicker a little. Tony sighed, he wasn't gonna win, but he was still going surfing today.

"How'd you get that anyway man?" Alanna asked hoisting up the wet suit again.

"Fell off in the street and slid against some rocks," Tony said admiring the cut as if it was a trophy of victory. Alanna laughed a little at Tony's facial expressions, and shivered. It was cold, and the wind chill must've been low. She rubbed her arms, to try and get warm, but couldn't stop wondering how cold the water must be. Alanna was about to say how cold it was when they all saw someone surfing the cold water.

"It's Skip," Jay pointed out, even though the person was far out of eyesight. As he came somewhat closer, they realized he was right. His style was so specific. Up and over, but he did it with a twist. He basically jumped over a wave with the board still on his feet.

"Shit dude," Jay said from Alanna's left looking at the three of them. They had eyebrows raised.

Tony took a deep breath,"Let's get to work bros," he said looking pumped.

"Yeah maybe if we do all Skip's shit we'll actually get into the water this time," Alanna retorted as she turned around and got the bucket not far from her board. She walked off picking up random beer bottles that Skip and his friends leave behind from their drunken surf raids. Jay watched her walk off. She bent down to pick up a bottle, and Jay gulped. He soon felt a hand collide with that back of his head.

"Let's go man!" Tony said grabbing the other bucket, and beginning to pick up things, "Stop Daydreaming dude," Tony said picking up another piece of bottle. Jay ran after him and pushing him to the ground and running off laughing. Tony just laughed and got up knowing he was going to kick Jay's ass later.

Stacy slowly hobbled his way into the freezing water. Goose bumps ran over him as his body began submerged by an overcoming wave. His head popped up from the water and he shrieked.

"Stace you okay?" he heard Alanna yell from the pier above him, she held the bucket at her side and her hand was softly placed on the railing as she leaned over a little looking down to a soaked Stacy.

"Yeah, when you get to surf...be prepared," Stacy yelled back up to her. Alanna laughed a little as her body disappeared.

"Be careful,"He heard her yell. He smiled she may have come off as a little edgy on the outside but on the inside Alanna had a heart of gold for the ones she cared for.

Alanna walked around picking up random bottles and joint residue.

'Damn Pot Heads,' Alanna laughed to herself.

Jay watched as the parking lot only consisted of two blue cars. Bored, Jay picked up a little pebble and threw it at one of the blue cars. The windshield cracked a bit. He laughed, now fully entertained with himself.

"Hey Jayboy," he heard someone speak out from behind him. He turned around to see Alanna putting the bucket on the ground and sitting down across from him, "What's up with you man, you seem all mellow this morning. It's not you."

"Nah, I just need to get in the water you know?" Jay said giving Alanna's arm a playful punch. Alanna smiled.

"Tony said he's gonna kick you ass later for pushing him over," Alanna said with a smile on her face. It reminded her of how many fights Tony and Jay would get in because they were just kidding. One of them would always come out of it with a bruise, or a gash somewhere.

"Yeah, sure man. He takes everything too seriously," Jay said rolling his eyes as he yanked on the handle of the bucket Alanna had with bottles and other random garbage in it. He pulled harder and harder,"He'll get over it," Jay said, and with a large crack sound the handle of the bucket ripped off. Alanna looked at him with an eyebrow raised he began to try and bend the metal handle. Alanna laughed rolling her eyes towards the parking lot where she saw a blue Chevy Camaro pull in and park in the parking lot.

"Fouls," Alanna said to herself and got up, Jay looked up and watched her run to get her board, and make her way down to the parking lot/sand. Jay looked to the parking lot and saw the guys.

"What's going on?" Tony asked looking at Alanna as she grabbed her board, and walked around some of the broken pier wood.

"Vals dude you know the drill," Alanna said disappearing. Tony stabled this information in his head and ran over to the edge of the pier where he could see Skip, and the guys. They all looked up at him as he loudly whistled.

"VALS!" he yelled down to them and walked off.

"What the fuck?" Tony heard someone yell.

...Alanna stuck her board in the ground, and began to zipper up her wet suit. She saw the two guys with boards come into her view. She looked at them as they turned they're head to see her. She winked at them both, and walked off. She could hear them calling her as she walked to the water with her board and began to paddle out in the water towards Skip, and everyone. She could hear the guys paddling behind her. She smiled.

Jay walked over to the blue Chevy Camaro as he saw the two guys beginning to follow after Alanna into the water. He quickly made his way over to the hood. Jay opened the hood and put the holders up to hold it up. He looked around the inside. The first thing he saw was the carburetor, and he quickly began to detach it from the rest of the car.

"Go Back to the Valley kooks!" Alanna heard Tony yell from atop the pier. She continued to paddle over to skip, feeling a pang of pain in her arm muscle. She stopped next to skip and the guys and sat on her board looking at the guys.

"Are you guy lost...or what?" Skip asked in his drunken slur-y voice.

"This is private," someone threw out from behind Alanna.

"You're not the law man!" the blonde one of the guys retorted.

"Get out of here, you kooks!" someone else yelled from next to Alanna.

"No," the other one of the two said. Alanna watched as Jay paddled up to her with one hand holding something. He stopped next to her. He just popped into the conversation.

"Do you guys have like a blue Chevy Camaro?" he asked giving Alanna a slight smile.

"Yeah, maybe we do," the guy said looking at looking at Alanna suspiciously. Jay then lifted up the carburetor and dropped it in the water. The whole gang began to laugh, and Skip reached over to ruffle Jay's long hair.

"HEY! That's my carburetor! " the blonde exclaimed going to reach for it, but before he could a huge black rock fell on his board breaking it in two. The whole gang looked up to see Tony dropping more and more rocks into the water, as the group began to cheer him on. The two men turned around on their boards and began to paddle away. Alanna laughed and turned around on her board, and began to paddle towards the pier as the sun finally began to shine alone...

Alanna and Stacy skated down an alley as fast as they could, they turned a corner so sharp that Alanna almost fell backwards.

"Having trouble there Lanna?" Tony said racing past her. Stacy and Alanna bet Tony and Jay they could beat them to the Zephyr shop. Right now Stacy, and Tony were neck, and neck, and weren't giving up. Alanna and Jay skated freely behind the two. Alanna looked over at Jay, and motioned her eyes over to Tony and Stacy. Alanna mouthed 'trip' to Jay and he smiled, and nodded his head.

Alanna and Jay picked up speed and got in front of Stacy, and Tony, and slipped on their boards to the ground. Stacy, and Tony couldn't stop so they ended up flying over Jay and Alanna. Jay and Alanna laughed high-fiving each other and getting up on their boards, and speeding off towards the shop laughing like hyenas. Stacy and Tony wasted no time catching up to Alanna and Jay who had just reached the shop.

Jay skated passed a bench, snatching a hat off an old man and placing it on his head, and he picked up his skateboard and walked into the Zephyr shop behind Alanna.

"SID!" Alanna yelled as she entered the shop. He jumped a little and almost lost his balance. Jay laughed at him,"Sorry dude, forgot about the equlibranium thingy."

"Equilibrium," Sid corrected her. She rolled her eyes, and walked over to him.

"Whatever, dude you ever think about getting a doctor to go up there...hey Skip," Alanna said picking up a yellow skateboard wheel she's never seen before as she waved to Skip as he walked in from the back of the shop,"...Anyway, and like checking out that problemoo?"

"Doctor says it's just a problem they can't fix...check this out man," Sid said as Tony and Stacy walked in the door, he held up the yellow wheel,"They're Urethane, they come from oil...and they grip."

"Wow," Stacy said while holding it up for them all to look at. Tony snatched the wheel from Stacy's hand, took the other wheels on the counter and ran to the backroom. Stacy, Jay, and Alanna followed suit, along with Sid trailing behind. Tony switched the wheels, and Skip came up and grabbed the board from him, walking out towards the skating area. Jay pushed Tony out the other door, and Stacy, Sid and Alanna followed holding they're plain boards, as they ran up to a fence and jumped to climb over it. They ran up to Skip who was standing on top of a picnic table holding the skateboard that Tony put the Urethane wheels on high above everyone's heads. Tony, and Stacy hopped atop the table and begin to fight with Biniak, and Muir to get the board. Alanna and Jay stood back and watched they all fight like rabid dogs. Tony snatched the board and hopped off the picnic table. Dropping the board on the ground, and riding it like it was a surf wave. His turns were smooth, but sharp and mellow. Alanna raised her eyebrows. Tony came back and Biniak stole the board...but nobody was watching him.

"Hey Alanna!" Alanna turned her head as she heard someone call her name. There stood Tyler Madena, the surfer that Alanna had a crush on since last year when she was 15 during the summer. Tony, Jay, and Stacy turned around. Jay say Tyler and immediately rolled his eyes. Tony, and Stacy watched as Alanna walked over to Tyler. But Stacy was quickly lost when he gained sight on Kathy Alva. Jay saw her and looked over at Alanna who was talking with Tyler...

_Two can play that game..._

End Ch1 :

A/N : Thanks for reading. Reviews are good. This is my first 'Lords of Dogtown' fanfic and I'm a little nervous. Let me know what I can work on so I can make the story better. Got some good ideas :) Thanks

Alanna


	2. Secrets Untold Are Hidden From You ::

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Characters, places, events, or any other things. So don't sue me because you won't get anything good from me. 

Ch2 :

"Hey Tye," Alanna said stopping before a lightly soaked Tyler Madena, and she smiled as she looked at him.

'_He's so gorgeous,' _Alanna thought as she looked into his mocha brown eyes that always matched perfectly with his genuine smile.

"Hey Lanna, I figured you'd be here," Tye said looking around at everyone skating around them. His eyes fell over to Jay who was giving him the death glare, and then rolled his eyes, and stealing the new board with the urethane wheels from Biniak. Tye breathed in, and turned back to Alanna who was inspecting the surf board under his arm.

"Is it new?" she asked as ran her hand along it. It was smooth and fresh feeling especially with the water droplets still covering some parts of it.

"Yeah, I worked overtime for it. Long hard hours paid for this baby," Tye said handing it over to Alanna. She held it and looked it over. It was black with white out lining. She looked over to the back of it to find a fire engine red single fin.

"It's really nice," Alanna said handing it back over, and wiping her hands on her blue baggy jeans. She ran a hand through her long wavy brown hair, and was at a loss for words. She never really what to say when he was around her, which she thought was weird, because she always knows what to talk about when with guys. Most of her friends were guys. The now subject puzzled Alanna tried to push it to the back of her head, but the silence between her and Tye only reminded her more of it. That is until Jay did a power slide right next to her, and she saw Tye immediately move out the way for it. Alanna just stood there. She continued to think about what she would talk to Tye about…not knowing someone was already vying for attention.

'_What do I do? What do I say? I never realized how confusing guys are...'_

"Um…so what are you doing tomorrow?" Tye sighed out, turning back to Alanna as Jay walked away.

"Saturday… right? I…uh…don't really know," Alanna said giving a little laugh as she placed her hand on her head.

"I'm actually heading down to the pier again tomorrow. The waves are supposed to be less brutal, you wanna come with?" Tye asked taking a deep breath in as if he was waiting for her to smack him across the face as forcefully as she could.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Alanna sounding said a little too quick and a little too excited. She immediately wished she could have a redo on that one. A little smile broke out across Tye's face.

"Great…" he said smiling and trying to stick his hands in the non-existent pockets of his wetsuit. After failing that idea he just dropped his hands back down to his sides.

"Yeah," Alanna giving a little smile, and they both felt a little stupid just standing there and smiling at each other like idiots. So Tye decided to wrap it up and save himself from further embarrassment.

"So I'll meet you at the pier at eight?" Tye half stated-half asked. He looked down to Alanna who was staring down at her hands. She looked up to him.

"Yeah, eight o'clock…got it," She said nodding, as he hoisted his surfboard in his hands, and turned on his heel.

"See you tomorrow," he said turning to walk away. He saw Alanna give a little wave, and he continued to walk away. Alanna smiled to herself, and looked at the sun setting as a couple of her friends skated in front of her…

…

Jay watched sadly as Alanna walked over to Tyler Madena, and he rolled his eyes. He was **so sick of Tyler Madena**. He always knew Alanna had a thing for him, and for some reason unknown to him, it had always made him jealous. He turned to see everyone else skating around. Stacy and Tony were standing next to him taking in the scene around them, and talking to one another. That is until Stacy's eyes fell over Kathy Alva, and he tapped Tony on the shoulder.

"Dude, is that your sister?" Stacy asked Tony just annoyingly nodded his head, and averted his gaze to Kathy's friend, and smiling his debonair grin.

"I grew up Stacy!" Kathy shouted over to Stacy from her bike where her friend Blanca was standing next to her, and smiling at Tony.

"No shit dude," Jay said rocking back and forth with his hands in his pockets. Biniak was about to pass by Jay, that is until Jay smacked him in the stomach causing his to hunch over in pain as Jay stole the board and pushed him aside. He turned around to make sure Kathy was watching him, and he took off throwing trips everywhere, He did a power turn, and looked at Alanna to see her holding Tye's new all black board, and he was smiling. Flames flew in Jay's stomach as he skated fast over to Alanna, and did a power slide to try, and get her attention. She just watched Tye move out of Jay's path and laughed at him.

'_God what the hell do I have to do to get her away from him?'_ Jay thought as he angrily got up off the ground, and went to get the board which he ended up handing off to Muir.

Jay sighed feeling very much like a failure as he lay down on the slanted pavement with the hat he had recently stolen earlier that day from an old man tipped a little over his eyes so Alanna wouldn't see him watching her. He sat there for another 5 minutes watching them smile like idiots as each other, and seeing Alanna smile like that gave him an aching pain in his stomach. He let out a whoop of excitement inside him when he saw Alanna waving as Tye walked away with his black surfboard under his arm. Alanna walked back over to the guys with her board under her arm. Jay then got up, and walked to where Stacy, Alanna and Tony were now standing, and he looked at them all.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

…

Alanna sat on a white towel on the moonlit beach. She looked over at P.O.P. The broken wood, the old rusty rides were once a favorite place of young kids was now nothing but sea water soaked wood and rusty metal that would fall apart with the drop of a single finger on it. She sighed and frowned. Anything was better than being at home at the moment, and a she closed her eyes in sadness knowing she would have to go back sometime. When she had gone home to get her surfing gear she had found her father awake, and on another drunken rant. This time he had chosen Bourbon, and she knew that he had a weakness for Bourbon. A couple sips would leave him buzzed, but he never stopped at _a couple sips_…

She knew she had to deal with it sometime, and she knew she didn't want to. She took a deep breath in, and stood up shaking out the white towel she was sitting on in her wet suit. She picked up her board and began the short walk to her house.

She stepped onto the pavement, and knew she was in for something…

…

Alanna rounded the corner to her house.

'_No police, this may not be as bad as I think_,' Alanna said aloud as she continued to walk forwards looking at her house. She stopped at the end of the driveway, and saw her father's beat up old Chevelle.

'_No drunk driving,'_ Alanna said aloud checking the subject off of her list. She breathed in preparing herself for whatever was inside the house with the muffled loud music coming from the inside of it.

…

Alanna cautiously opened the front door, and poked her head inside the house. She didn't see her father, but heard 'Paranoid' by Black Sabbath pouring out her record player. She closed the door silently, and began her journey upstairs to her room. She looked down the hallway as she stepped on the top stair. No one was there. Her father's bedroom door was closed and that was the source of the music. She sighed, and walked into her room shutting the door behind her.

Alanna softly placed her surfboard against the wall where she usually put it. She went into the bathroom and proceeded to take her shower. About ten minutes later Alanna emerged from the shower, in a pair of navy blue and white sweatpants, and a plain black t-shirt with the signature of Jimi Hendrix on it in turquoise. Her hair was still a little wet on the roots, but towel dried on the tips. She walked over to her dresser and began to brush out the tangles in her hair. She set the brush down on the dresser, and plugged in her fan and stuck her head by it. She'd been meaning to buy one of those blow drier things, but never really got up enough money. She took the brush again and began to brush her roots, until her hair was back to its dry normal waviness. She opened the door to go downstairs to the kitchen to get some food but when she opened the door she found that the music coming from her dad's room was no longer on, and his door was wide open.

'_Oh God please,'_ she thought as she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She began to walk down the stairs slowly as she heard the clashing things in the kitchen. She was almost to the bottom stair when it let out a loud creak. Alanna made a pained face as she closed her eyes.

"Alanna?" she heard her father shout from the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad?" she said aloud sighing afterwards. She saw him emerge from the kitchen this time a bottle of white whine in his hand. Alanna began to wonder when he was ever sober enough to actually go to the liquor store, and buy the shit.

"Where have you been all day?" he asked angrily getting in her face, "I ran into Mrs. Jocelyn. She said you weren't in class today."

"No I wasn't. I didn't feel that great this morning," Alanna said with no sign at all that she had just lied to his face.

"Bullshit, I saw your boards missing. You better stop this shit Alanna. It's not going to take you anywhere, especially since you're a girl," he said angrily picking up the board her brother gave her before his car accident. Her brother Dominic died in a car accident last year, and before he died, for her birthday he gave her a nice black and white board. Alanna always hated when people doubted people her because she was a girl. It only infuriated her to prove them wrong.

"You think so dad? I'm doing way more than my life than you are. You're sitting here drinking your life away! God, if Mom could only see you now. I would've run away just as fast as she did!" Alanna yelled over his voice, but soon regretted it when the hard collision of her father's tight fist rammed the side of her head. She fell back on the steps. She felt the ring on his finger rip the skin on her face, and then the blood begin to fall down the side of her face. He father laughed taking a chug from the whine bottle in his hand, and walked away.

"You wanna make it like a man? Take the pain like one," he said as he walked back into the living room. She quickly put on her black Converses, grabbed her board, and ran out the door skating down the street…

…

Jay sighed as he lay down on his bed. It was all silent in his house, his mother Philaine, and her boyfriend Donny, were sleeping in the next room over. He was glad his mother was happy, with all the hard times she'd gone through she needed someone to hold her hand in ways that he couldn't. Donny was a good guy. He thought about how happy Donny made his mother. She always smiled when she was around him. Jay closed his eyes, and sighed on the mattress he called a bed. With one arm behind his head he looked at the ceiling…that is until he heard the sound of something clanging on his window softly. He turned his head over to the window, and slowly got up. He opened it and looked down at the ground below. He saw Alanna standing there rubbing her bare arms with blood trickling from her forehead.

"Oh Shit," he said silently, and he exited the room.

…

A/N : Sorry last chapter I was so into the character that I wrote the wrong name down. Duh, to me. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome. I'm glad you guys like the story. I'm watching the movie as we speak; because I know that I cannot resist Emile Hirsch (plays Jay Adams). He portrays him so well and plus he's gorgeous. I need to stop rambling on. Thanks anyway guys, reviews are always appreciated.

Nat


	3. LoveStruck Fools Say Nothing At All ::

Ch3 :

Alanna sighed walking over to Jay's front door. She waited there for a minute until she heard rustling and then saw Jay open the door.

"Holy shit Lanna," He said standing there looking at her forehead where the blood had been streaming from.

"I'm sorry, but I knew if I went to Tony's his father would blow, and I'm not so sure about Stacy's parents. But I thought your mom might be okay with it because she knows about my dad, and I could tell you anything so I just decided…" Alanna was cut off when Jay began to pull her inside.

"Shut up," Jay said hugging her close. She hugged him, and felt the sting of tears in her eyes. Jay pulled back, and looked into her eyes, "Come on in, we'll get you cleaned up," he said pulling her inside more to the dark house. He took her hand, and guided her to the bathroom. He felt weird holding her hand but didn't stop, and in the dark he let out a smile. Jay opened the bathroom door, turning on the light, and taking out some cotton balls and alcohol. He watched Alanna hop up on the counter and sit with her hands in her lap. Jay put the alcohol on the cotton ball and began to wipe away the blood that had stopped trickling from her wound. All the blood was cleared off after about six cotton balls, and deep gash was revealed.

"That's better," Jay said pushing the bloody cotton balls into a garbage pail, he took some non-infection crème out of the cabinet and spread it along the gash, receiving a flinch from Alanna, "Sorry."

"Thanks Jay," Alanna said playfully punching his shoulder, and throwing on her best pretending to be okay smile. He knew that Alanna wasn't okay, but he also knew that this was a touchy subject, and didn't push it.

"Don't mention it… Sooo… what are you going to do now?" Jay asked leaning against the bathroom wall.

"I don't know. I have to go back sometime, but I just don't know," Alanna said shrugging her shoulders, "I just needed a friend right now, you know?"

_Friend._

"Yeah… why don't you stay here? I mean my mom won't mind, and it would be safer than going home," Jay spat out after a minute. It took a minute after that to register he'd actually just said that.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna cause any trouble…"Alanna trailed off looking up at Jay as she got down from the counter. Jay shook his head and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"No problem. Lanna, you're always welcome here," Jay said pulling her close to him. Alanna smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back as his head became buried in her brown hair. Her hair smelled of sweet vanilla, a smell that brought a smile to Jay's face. If this felt good to him, he could only imagine how it would feel to be able to hug her like this all the time. He pulled back from her, "C'mon," he said pulling her along to his darkened bedroom where the only light from outside shone through his plastic shades in long horizontal lines. Alanna looked down at Jay's bed that had such a short bed frame that it looked like it was just a mattress on the floor with blankets on it. Alanna smiled, this was their life, and while little things like this may make it seem like nothing, it meant a big something to her. This was all they had, and as good as it was gonna get. She walked around to one side of the bed and took off her shoes, and covered herself with blankets. She watched as Jay lay next to her facing the opposite way. She smiled to herself.

That was her Jayboy. Hard on the outside, and while it may seem like someone like him could never soften up, he did. When the one he cares for are hurt, or are treated badly he comes to the rescue.

_My little blonde teddy bear…_ Alanna smiled at the though and moved over closer to him.

Jay could feel Alanna moving closer to him, and he tensed. He suddenly realized how small this bed was, usually he'd welcome any female that was this close to him **in a bed** with open arms, and an open 'mind', but this was different. She was different.

_What is she doing?_

Alanna just moved closer to Jay, and stopped, she leaned over so she could see his face, and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Jayboy," she said moving back to the other side of the bed, and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"God, Goodnight Lanna," Jay said unsteadily. His breathing pattern was off, and silently with a little rustle he got up out of the bed and walked to the kitchen for a glass of cold water.

…

Stacy walked around his job, putting food on tables for people, accepting plenty of credit cards, and some cash from people who had already finished their meals.

He walked around, and over to a table where he had sat Jay, his mother Philaine, and Sid.

"Hey guys. You all finished?" Stacy said looking down at some empty plates.

"Yeah, thanks Stace," Philaine said as Stacy laid the check down on the table, she turned to Jay and Sid, "Got any cash guys, I'm a little short…"

Jay turned to Sid, and Sid reached in his pocket pulling out a slab of green plastic. Jay handed it over to Philaine. She took it from him and looked at it.

"Jay, I can't use this," she said tossing it onto the table. Jay picked it up again.

"No look mom, it's got Sid's name on it," Jay said holding it out to his mother yet again. She took it from him once again, and looked at it to indeed find Sid's name on it. She set it down on the table on top of the check. She laughed.

"I love you boys," she said smiling.

"Hey mom, Skip's putting together a skate team," Jay said raising his eye brows.

"Far out!" Philaine said astounded as she looked at the three boys with her.

"Who do you think is going to be on it?" Sid asked looking at Jay, and then up at Stacy who was standing to his right.

"Hopefully all of us," Jay said sighing, lying back in his chair, and stretching out. Stacy gave them all a 'yeah okay' look.

"Yeah, right," Stacy said walking away with the check, and credit card.

…

Alanna sat on the beach her body spread out on her towel, lying next to Tyler as they both laid back and looked at the waves.

"Yeah, and then he fell off in front of all the girls, and they all laughed and walked away," Tyler finished making Alanna laugh, and hang her head of wet brown hair back.

"Smooth," Alanna said referring to a skate story he just told about him Biniak, and Muir, "Hey… do you know what time it is?" Alanna asked turning her head over to Tyler.

"Uhh, actually I don't sorry, I think maybe it's around 12:00. Why?" Tyler asked as he watched Alanna stand up in her wet suit, and grab her board, "Where you going?" Tyler asked standing up in his wet suit as well.

"I've got to meet Skip at the shop. He's putting together a skate team today, and he wants me to come," Alanna said picking up her board.

"Alright, have fun," Tyler said looking down to Alanna. She picked up her board, and looked up at him as well, "We should do this again or something like it."

"Yeah, we should," Alanna said smiling. She was always at a loss for words in front of him, so instead he leaned his head down, and his lips met hers in a slow kiss that made Alanna tingle all over. She smiled into the kiss, and she felt Tyler place his hand on her waist. She pulled back, and looked up at him. She picked up her boards, and turned to walk away, "See you later."

"Bye," Tyler said watching her retreat from the beach, and dropped her board skating away to her house.

…

Alanna reached her house and picked up her board, and walked up to her house. She opened the door knowing her father reluctantly wasn't there because the Chevelle wasn't in the driveway. Relaxed, and worry free she entered her house, and went up to her room, and walked into the shower. She came out ten minutes later, and did the routine. She untangled her hair, and stood by the fan brushing her hair dry. She threw on a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a fitted white tee shirt. She threw on her black Converses, and went down stairs, grabbed her board, and walked outside. It was still a nice day, and she took in the day's air. She then walked down to the driveway, dropped her board, and headed down the street, banging her hand on cars, and smacking over garbage cans in the street on her way to the Zephyr shop…

……

A/N : Yeah this is a short one. Sorry guys. So what do you think so far? Good? Okay? Sucking? Tell me what you think. Trying to keep the whole love triangle thing going

Alanna- Jay/Tyler Sorry if I'm disappointing fan of Tony and Stacy by not sticking them in as much. In future chapters once the whole competition begins against all the skaters. Like you know when they try to beat each other out to become the best one…yeah…that I'll be sticking more of them in. Thanks

Nat


	4. Sometimes Things Just Fall Apart ::

About A Girl :

Ch4 :

Tony sat next to Alanna and Shogo watching the scene around him. Today Skip was gonna tell them who he had wanted to put on the Zephyr Skate team. Alanna was talking to Peggy who was sitting one of seat down from her. Tony began to joke with Shogo about all the empty glasses of liquor on the counter by the register when he heard Skip clap his hands together to get his attention. Jay, who was sitting a row below them next to Biniak, and Wentzle began to shake the he was having a seizure, but everyone knew better. He was always full of energy. No one really knew where all of it came from, but it was always there.

"Hey, alright… yeah…so listen. When your riding for one of these shops around town yeah… you're gonna have off days," Skip managed to slur out in his drunken drawl. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses so no one really knew what he was looking at or how he was feeling.

"You have off day riding for this shop…it's treason," Stecyk spoke out to everyone as Skip turned around to get something.

"Yeah, you have to approach everyday like it's your last," he said turning back to all of the kids sitting on seats. There was a moment of pure silence there, and Chino looked over all of the kids with his usual pissed off face that always made everyone wonder.

_What was he always so mad about?_

"Alright?" Skips said receiving a few 'yups' and 'right ons' , and then he continued, "Anyone got a problem with that?" he asked again then getting a few 'nopes' and 'nos', "Good," he said then turning to Stecyk, "Stecyk."

Stecyk nodded turning around a grabbing a navy blue material and tossing it over to Peggy, "Peggy." Peggy smile brightly, and she unfolded the material, and on the front see it say 'Zephyr Competition Team', and flipped it over to see it say the same thing in bigger letters. She was stunned but not at a loss for words.

"No way!" she exclaimed, and Stecyk picked another, and threw it at Wentzle, saying his name. He did the same thing over for Jay, Biniak, Shogo, TA, Red Dog Muir, Lanna, and 'baby Sid'. He then stopped.

"Wear 'em with pride man," Skip said taking a drag from his cigarette and dangling his legs off the counter. Every one proceeded to put the take their shirts off and put the new Zephyr shirts on, except for Peggy, and Alanna who just threw over the shirts already on their back.

Jay being the hyper one had his shirt half on and around his head. He looked a deformed idiot, and tried to imitate Skip's drunken slur, "Yeah wear it with pride mannn," he recited to Biniak, and everyone let out a little laugh. Chino's face became enraged and went up to Jay and grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll rip them off your bony little backs, understand?" he said his face inches from Jay's. Jay made a weird face.

"Yeah," Jay replied as soon guys let out a little snicker, Chino backed away, and Skip stepped forward.

"Okay. Now has everyone seen this?" Skip said pulling a little piece of paper out of the breast pocket of his very flamboyant yellow shirt. He unfolded it, and held it up to the guys. Biniak stood up and grabbed it.

"It's a skateboard competition," he said aloud to all of them holding the little piece of paper with a little picture of a skater doing a trick, and under it in bold letters it read '**SKATEBOARD COMPETITION**'. Peggy couldn't see the paper so she stood up and snatched it from Biniak, and sat back down with it. Alanna, Sid and Tony scooted over by her as she looked it over. It was in Del Mar.

"You're gonna have one month to prepare," Skip said loudly over all the excited young voices, "There will be training sessions starting at four **everyday**, alright?" he said clearly looking at them all through his big dark sunglasses, "Now we got to get serious, now we have to…because there are going to be hundreds skaters from all over the country…and we need to shut the down."

Alanna turned to Tony who was nodding her head, and then to Sid who was happily taking all this in.

"YEAHHH!" Sid said loudly, and the rest of the guys all chimed in smiling.

"Oh yeah, c'mon settle down. Look, I got you guys some gifts," Skip said now down from the counter and turning around to lean against the counter as two of Skips friends bought a box from the back room out, "I don't know why," Skip added as the two men proceeded to open the box as they guys all got excited. They pulled out an array of colored boards with the Zephyr label, and the new urethane wheels them. One again everyone began to cheer, and stand up to get theirs. Tony looked at the bright yellow board as if it were a special new trophy and he grabbed it and began to go outside. He stood by the door until he say everyone looking at their new boards. Sid got a green one, Jay got a green, yellow, and red one, most of everyone else got yellow, and Tony saw Alanna pull out a navy blue and white board. Everyone proceeded towards the door, and some even yelled out a 'Thanks Skip.' Alanna went over to Jay with a now apparent frown on her face.

_Stacy._ She thought. He wasn't here, and Skip didn't ask about him. Jay looked over to Alanna and knew what she was thinking as she looked over to him. He turned around to face Skip.

"Hey Skip, you got one for Stacy right?" he asked like it was any old question. Skip didn't even turn around but continued to walk around and pick up things that had fallen on the ground while everyone was in the shop. Jay, and Alanna exchanged glances, and began to walk towards the door. Skip also followed after them stopping by his friends who were standing outside the door watching all the teenagers hop on their new boards, and skate on down the street picking up things, and throwing them.

"Hey I'm not bailing your asses outa jail!" he yelled from the store. Alanna skated around and watched Biniak turn around to see a trick Shogo was doing that is until Shogo fell and his board flew into the back window of a parked car. Everyone turned around, and picked snatched the board out of the back seat of the car, and they took off skating back towards the shop with everyone else as they heard the owner of the car running down the street after them yelling.

Skip, and his friends ran inside the shop.

"Oh shit," Stecyk said as he ran in front of Skip, "Close the gate!" he said as Skip grabbed the metal gate and pulled it closed holding it there, taking a drag out of his cigarette, and nonchalantly.

"We're supposed to keep them out of trouble man!" Skip laughed that is until all the kids started banging on the gate with siren heard getting closer and closer, Skip and all his friends jumped, and ran to the back of the shop. Everyone turned around to see a young man in his mid-twenties chasing after them and they all hopped on their boards and took off down an ally, and after about 30 seconds the man stopped chasing them…

…

Jay looked around him and saw everyone skating down an ally way following him in the direction leading towards his house. He looked ahead and saw Tony flipping off a driver that had stopped short for them all to cross. Jay was in the back of the pack now, and could hear Biniak yell 'SPEED WOBBLES.' He turned around to see Sid lying on the ground. There was a ramp not far ahead, and while Biniak was laughing while looking at Sid not watching where he was going Jay went up the ramp and sat on the floor. Biniak couldn't stop and flew over Jay and onto a hard metal garbage can, denting it.

"Asshole," Biniak yelled from the ground, as he saw Jay get up, and look over to Sid who was just getting up and recovering from his hard smack on the ground.

"Dude he's got the inner ear problem," Jay said giving a mean glare to Biniak who was just getting up as Jay was picking up his board and beginning to skate off.

"Suck my inner ear Jayboy!" Biniak yelled picking up his board, and followed after Jay.

"Fuck you dick!" Jay yelled still skating off, and Biniak speeded up after him. Sid recovered holding his arm and shaking it off, he began to skate up to the rest of the pack…

He couldn't wait to see the look on his mom's face when she would see him. Jay watched as they rounded a few corners, and Jay saw Donny at his van putting a bag inside. He skated closer and closer with everyone following closer, he saw Donny look at him, and walk back to the house.

_Something's going on. _Jay thought to himself. He skated around Donny's van, and to the outside by the stairs of his apartment there were broken records, and other smashed things on the ground. He stopped and picked up his board looking at the things on the ground as he made his way up the stairs. He heard a few comments from the guys behind him, but pushed them to the back of his head.

Alanna watched sadly as she walked up the stairs behind Jay. She looked at all the smashed things on the ground and turned back to Tony, and they both exchanged knowing glances, and continued up the stairs. They saw Jay's next door neighbor Marc carrying Donny's T.V. down from the other staircase.

"Hey Marc," Tony said giving him a heads up as he followed Alanna up the stairs to Jay's apartment.

"Hey guys," Marc said to all of them, as the guys behind Tony moved out of the way so Marc could get the T.V. down the stairs.

Jay opened walked through the opened door of the apartment to see his mother lying on the couch with her hand on her forehead looking exhausted. She saw Jay and immediately a smile emerged on her sun soaked face. She got up and walked up to him, as the rest of the kids began to pile into the doorway of the apartment.

"Hey," Jay said looking down at the ground where more broken things were smashed on the floor. He began to look around the rest of the house that was now vacantly empty with the out most of Donny's stuff in it. Alanna and Tony walked into the apartment trying to be normal. Tony was bouncing around and Alanna just leaned against a wall smiling over at Philaine. It was hard though. There seemed to be so much hurt hidden behind that smile, and it pained Alanna to see Philaine like this.

"Hey Philaine" Tony said walking inside all smiles. Alanna peered her eyes over to Jay who was standing it front of his mother. Philaine looked at Jay and then at everyone.

"Wow! You guys look bad as shit!" she exclaimed looking at Jay's shirt and hugging him tightly.

"Hey get off me lady!" Jay joked as he hugged his mother back. He shoved the anger to the side for a moment, and smiled at his mother. She was laughing as she pulled back from Jay and turned to everyone else. Alanna and Peggy stood back and watched the guys basically fight over who was going to hug Philaine. Peggy and Alanna laughed as she went straight to Tony.

"Bitchin' huh?" he said bringing her into a tight hug. Alanna turned to Peggy.

"I don't think he wants to let go," she whispered and they both laughed as Philaine pulled back and looked over at everyone.

Alanna looked over at Jay who was looking down at the ground at all the broken records, and picture frames. He seemed to be getting more and more infuriated by the second. He picked up a few things and held them in his hands. Alanna turned her attention to Philaine who was talking to everyone.

"You guys hungry? We've got tomales!" she said as everyone began to pile into the kitchen. Peggy pulled Alanna along who was still watching Jay's expressions. She saw Philaine turn to Jay again. Jay had his hands on his hips, and sniffling a little Philaine engulfed her sun into a hug, and sighed.

Jay looked at her. She was trying to say something, but just gave up, shaking her head, and waving it off. Still she shaking her head she retreated towards the couch, and Jay angrily began walking to his mother's room where he found Donny shoving some clothes in a pillow case. Jay leaned against the dresser and watched him. It didn't take Donny long to realize that Jay was there and watching like a hawk. He stood up.

"She's uh… She's crazy Jay," he said motioning to his arm towards the kitchen.

"That's why you love her…right?" Jay asked raising his eyebrows with the question. Just then Jay watched Marc walk in and look for something to pick up and transfer over to the car.

"Marc can you uh…yeah, just grab a load and give us a minute," Donny said rubbing his chin. The two watched as Marc bent down and picked up a big plastic bag of weed, "Thanks... Hey man cover that shit up… you know…"

"Oh yeah, sorry man," Marc replied walked out the door with it. Donny watched, and made his way around the bed and over to Jay.

"You look good…you know," Donny said a little uncomfortable as he stopped right in front of Jay. He smiled, "Come on man, lemme see the back." Jay looked up at Donny as if he was seriously contemplating the question. He sighed and turned around for a second, "I like it…you look good… you'll always be my boy," Donny said placing a hand on Jay's shoulder for a moment, and then pulling it away, "You know…don't worry about that…" He turned around and then looked at Jay, and then turned around again, looking over at his orange surfboard that was in mint condition. He picked it up, held it for a second and looked Jay square in the eyes, "Dude, I want you to have this," he said and then set it down next to Jay, and watched Jay look at it, and then look back at him, "C'mon Jay…" Donny looked at Jay for a minute hoping for a smile of something but instead he just got a questioning glance. Not a 'thank you' or anything. He straightened the board out, and looked back at Jay for a minute and then turned to walk away.

Jay stood there watching the door way Donny walked out of. He looked back towards the living, and turned around tipping the board off, it fell onto the bed as he walked out the door. He walked out the front door, skate board in hand, and jumped onto the roof of the garage next building over, and off it and down the street…

"Jay!" Sid yelled watching him take. Sid stood there and watched as Alanna walked up next to him, and watched Jay skate off. Alanna sighed, and dropped her board following Jay down the ally…

A/N : Another chapter up. Sorry this one doesn't give much of an insight onto the actual plot of the story but I thought I should add in the Zephyr team scene, and the scene with Jay, his mom, and Donny. The next chapter I **will **be better. It's probably be up later today since I have nothing better to do all day, and I'm hooked on writing this.

Nat


	5. Running Away Always Seems Better ::

Ch5 :

Alanna skated down the street following Jay far behind so he wouldn't really hear or notice her. He was headed for the beach. She stopped at a restaurant, and watched Jay hop off his skateboard and on to the beach, leaving the skateboard behind. Alanna sighed as she watched him sit down on the sand. The sun was going down, and the sky was an array of purple, blue, pinks, and yellows. Alanna sighed as she picked her board off the ground and walked towards the beach, picking up Jay's board on the way to sit down next to him.

…

Jay sat on the beach and watched the waves set on the shore a little farther away from his blue shoes. He heard her foot steps behind him, and there was no need to turn around. He could always tell when she was around him. It was like his own 5th sense and it scared the shit out of him. He heard the her soft sound of her black converses on the sand, and then they came into view as she stopped and sat down next to him. She sat with her knees perched up like him. She looked at him, but his gaze was fixated on the water ahead. Why did he always feel this way around her? How is it that he can sense when she's anywhere near him? These strong feelings are overtaking him.

Jay switched his gaze over to Alanna who had a small smile on her face as she now looked out to the water. He looked at her. Her. Alanna Josephine O'Neill. One of his best friends since as long as he could remember. His only good chick friend besides his mom, but his mom is way different from Alanna. When they were little they would always do stupid shit too. When they were 9, and Alanna's dad was sober he took Alanna and Jay up to a nice, pretty park in Malibu for the day. When they were at the park Alanna's father went away to use the bathroom, and get them something to eat, Alanna and Jay went to the playground where they met a group of girls who thought Jay was cute, and made fun of Alanna. Alanna and Jay took Jay's sling shot that he always carried around, and some pebbles they found on the playground and sat in a tree taking turns shooting them at the group of girls until all the girls ran away crying loudly. Just thinking about it made Jay smile. When he'd reached age 12, Jay had realized that Alanna wasn't like other girls he'd knew or met before. And it only got more and more clear through the years. Suddenly it smacked Jay in the head…

_I'm in love with Alanna. Oh Shit…_

………

Alanna couldn't stand the silence anymore, and she could tell Jay wasn't going to say anything, so she stood up now catching Jay's attention. She took off her shoes and socks, rolled up her jeans, and walked to where he water was flowing on the shore. Jay watched as walked into the water up to her knees, and just stood there for a minute. Jay watched her as she stood there with the remaining sunlight on her. Every once in a while she bend down and drape her hands along the water. Jay looked up when he heard her whistle. She was coming out of the water, and was walking over to him.

"C'mon," she said trying to grab his hand. She held out hers to him, and felt like an idiot, "Now I really feel like an idiot sitting here with my hand out like this." Jay laughed, and grabbed her hand pulling her down onto the sand next to him. She let out little yelp as she fell to the ground, "I should've saw that coming," Alanna sighed. Jay laughed at her, "Finally a smile, I didn't think I'd get one out of you all day," she exclaimed. Jay's face brightened. Alanna laughed a little. She always enjoyed being around Jay, he always knew how to keep her entertained, and was always there to help her if she needed something. She felt very thankful as she closed her eyes, and relaxed….

That is until felt Jay's mouth softly lay over hers…

………


	6. Silence Is My Therapy & It's Working ::

Ch6 :

Jay laid his mouth on hers softly as he felt Alanna wrap her arms around his neck, and pull him close, as she lay back on the sand. He detached his lips from her mouth and trailed them down her neck.

"Jay," he heard her say softly…

"Jay?" Alanna asked sitting up, and holding herself up of her elbows, "Jay? Are you okay?"

Alanna's voice snapped Jay out of his little daydream and now that he realized none of that had happened, his head began to twist.

"Yeah man, I'm fine" Jay said standing up and brushing the sand off his jeans. Alanna noticed his actions, and began to put on her shoes again. She stood up in front of him, and tried to lock eyes with him. The answer was clear as his eyes refused to cooperate with hers. He wouldn't look at her, and it was making Alanna feel like she did something wrong. What did she do?...What didn't she do?

_I can't look at her anymore…if I do…I might tell her…_

"I've got to go," Jay said walking around her to pick up the board that she brought when she came to sit down. He turned to her looking down at the ground, and looking into her eyes for a split second, "Thanks for coming after me."

"Come here Jayboy," Alanna said taking him in a hug, she placed her hand on the back of his head, as he wrapped his arms around her with his head on the shoulder. He heard Alanna sigh, and speak, "You're welcome. Anytime you need someone I'm here for you man."

Jay pulled back, and dared himself to look her in the eyes. He smiled at her, and began to walk away in the direction of his house.

Alanna watched him walk away wondering what could be on his mind that's so stressful.

…

Alanna rounded the corner to her house only wondering what she could be in for this time. Surprisingly there was nothing there, and she sighed happily that she didn't hear or see police.

She walked up to her driveway to see no black Chevelle in the driveway, she sighed. It was now 5:30. He should've been home by now. Work let out an hour ago. Alanna walked into her house just as the phone ringing. She put down her skateboard and ran into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver. It was silent for a few seconds, "H-"

"Lanna?" she heard someone ask on the other side of the phone. Alanna sighed knowing exactly who is was.

"Where are you dad?" she asked sighing into the phone now frustrated.

"I'm coming back tomorrow morning, alright? Can you handle yourself for the night?" he asked over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm good for the night," she said waiting for him to say something.

"See you tomorrow," he said and hung up the phone. Alanna was about to hang up the phone when she heard a voice on the line say 'This is a collect call from Spearstrot Country Jail.' Alanna gave a knowing, and annoyed laugh as she hung up the phone and then retreated upstairs to her room……

…

Alanna woke up the next morning in her semi dark room to see three figures standing in front of her bed. She thought it was all in her mind, until she saw one of them move an inch. She slowly reached over and turned on the light to unexpectedly see Stacy, Tony, and Jay all dressed in their wetsuits.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled loudly sitting up in her bed. She clamped her hand over her mouth as she heard someone next door yell for her to shut up, "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as all the guys came and sat around her on her bed.

"Going surfing early today. We just decided get going earlier today. C'mon babe, get dressed we'll wait for you," Tony said getting a little too comfortable on Alanna's bed next to her. Jay looked over at Tony with evil eyes. Tony gave Jay a weird glance and backed off.

"Alright let me go change," Alanna said getting off the bed, and walking to her dresser taking out a yellow bikini with brown flowers on the right breast, and her wet suit from on top of her dresser.

"So Alanna, I noticed your dad's car wasn't outside. Isn't he usually home now?" Stacy asked. Alanna froze. She didn't answer or look at any of them as she walked out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Stacy, Tony, and Jay exchanged glances. No one said anything. Jay was about to get up, when Stacy did and walked in the direction Alanna walked.

Stacy knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lanna?" he asked. He didn't hear the shower running. He slowly turned the knob on the door to see Alanna sitting on the counter with her head in her hands. She looked up once she heard his voice. There were no tears in her eyes, she just looked tired, and frustrated.

"Hey Stace," she said sticking on a fake smile. Him being the Stacy that she knew, he saw right through it.

"What's the matter?" he asked sitting on the counter next to her placing a hand on her back. Alanna leaned back against the mirror to see Tony, and Jay emerge at the door.

"My dad…again," Alanna said sighing, and closing her eyes. The guys could see the hurt spread like butter on her face.

"He didn't hit you again did he?" Stacy said, and Jay turned to him, wondering how he knew.

"No," Alanna said her breath getting caught in her throat, and she coughed a little.

"Wait, Stacy how do you know about that?" Jay asked turning to Stacy.

"He hit you!" Tony asked angrily walking over in front of Alanna. She pulled her hair back a little to show the gash. Jay looked over at it and then back to Stacy.

"I told him, Jay calm down," Alanna said sighing as she let her hair fall over her face again. Tony was still mad but didn't let it show because he didn't want to make Alanna feel more worse then she probably already did. Jay was silent in the corner. So was Stacy, "Look forget it dude. I wanna have fun today, because well... I don't know. But there better be a party tonight."

"Yeah we're all getting together tonight at the shop for a little get together," Jay said from the door. Alanna smiled.

"Yesss, alright let me change I'll be out in a minute," Alanna said smiling and shoving all of them out of the bathroom, and closing the door.

_Thank God for good friends…_ She thought as she closed, and locked the door. She didn't trust them for shit, and Tony opened the door on her once saying it was an 'accident'. She picked up her bathing suit and beginning to get dressed. Today she didn't give and shit, and she was going to run a muck.

_Carpe Diem Man…_

A/U : Next chapter will be very eventful as you can see from the end of this chapter. I know the last two chapters have been very sappy and all boo-hoo, but Ch7 things get a little wild… Reviews appreciated

Nat


	7. Denial Seems To Be My Closest Enemy ::

Ch7 is UP::

Alanna walked out of the bathroom hiking up the wet suit to her waist. She smiled. She wasn't going to let anything get in her way of having a good time. She walked into her room to find Tony going through her drawers, Stacy looking through her record collection, and Jay lying back on her bed. She laughed, each enjoying their own interests. Stacy was music. Tony was girls, and Alanna had a feeling that he was looking for her underwear drawer. And Jay was mellow, he averted his eye to her when she entered the room, and he sat up.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" She asked putting her clothes in the hamper and walking over to her boards. Stacy looked at his other friends. Jay was sitting on Alanna's bed and seemed like he was in deep thought, and Tony, well…

"YES!" Tony said pulling a black lacy bra of Alanna's out of her drawer. Alanna raised her eyebrows and grabbed the bra from Tony while pushing him away from the drawer. She threw her bra back in her drawer, and closed it back up.

"C'mon, let's go," Alanna said ushering them all out of her room, and down the stairs. Jay, Tony, and Stacy sat on the end up the stairs as they watched Alanna grab her skateboard and surfboard. She opened the door and they all walked out the door. Jay was about to close the door being the last one out when something caught his eye.

In the semi dark living room laid a pile of bottles or an array of liquors.

_Jake._

"Dude, wake up!" Jay snapped back to reality to hear Tony yell as he hopped on his skateboard and started down the street with Alanna. Jay shook his head, and closed the door. Stacy was standing in the driveway waiting for him.

"You okay man?" he asked as he saw Jay drop his board on the ground, and begin to skate down the drive.

"Yeah, I'm good man," he said skating away. Stacy knew something was up, but just hopped on his bike and continued down the street following the three down the street and to the Pier…

…

Alanna took a deep breath as she stood up on her board and began to ride the wave softly, letting her hand graze the wave as she went past. She exhaled and as the wave began to break behind her, she seemed to be picking up speed. She switched her feet around and turned, hopping over the breaking wave. Her wet hair went with her motion, and she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

She felt free for a moment as she went over a wave and sat on her board beginning to paddle over to the guys.

"Nice ride," Stacy said patting her on the back and she sat on her board catching her breath next to him.

"Thanks man," she said as she watched Tony take off for a wave. She switched her gaze over to Jay, who squirmed a bit on his board. He did stay still…but she knew it was nothing new. She looked at him as he watched Tony ride the wave, and skim his hand back and forth in the water. His surfer-ish blonde hair was over his face, and he tucked one side behind his ear like she did a little while ago. She never really noticed his good features. Well, she never really looked at Jay that way. She always saw him as her friend who she could tell just about anything to. What were these thoughts going through her head? Why was she thinking about him so much? Why were his looks on her mind at all? All these questions made Alanna feel like a child learning math for the first time, and who seemed to be completely lost. She paddled over next to him. He looked at her, and she smiled. He gave a weak smile back that made Alanna's heart drop down to her pinkie toe. His gaze turned back to the waves.

"What's the matter?" she asked him. He didn't look at her and didn't say a thing to her. It's like he was acting like she wasn't even there. Alanna's insides tore. She didn't really know what to say. It's not like he couldn't hear her. The waves were loud, but not that loud that they could drown out voices, especially Alanna's at the moment. She felt a bit hurt, and turned to talk to Stacy, but Stacy was out surfing with Tony. She didn't realize her and Jay were alone. She heard him start paddling away, and a frown appeared on her face, as she turned around to see Jay paddling away from her and over to Tony, and Stacy.

She sighed and turned around her board paddling back to shore. Hopefully her dad left something in the cabinet for her…

…

Jay paddled up to Stacy, and Tony feeling like shit for a reason unknown to him. He couldn't be around her now. It hurt him to look at because he knew she wasn't going to be his. Damn Tyler Madena. Now she was probably mad at him for treating her like she wasn't there just now. So he screwed himself over. Twice.

_What the fuck is wrong with me today?_ _Skip's party better be good…_

…

Alanna walked up to her house leaving her surfboard by the door, and letting it dry out. She averted her gaze to the empty driveway. No beat up Chevelle. She sighed, and walked into her house, and up to her room. She jumped in the shower, came out and dried out her hair in front of the fan.

Every time she had to dry her hair like that it only reminded her that she needed ten bucks to get that blow drier. She shrugged it off, and threw on a pair of nice jeans and a plain black tank top she got from Kathy Alva. She threw on a chunky belt, and her black converses. It had to be around 7:45 now. She grabbed her board from the corner of her room, and went downstairs. She put her board by the door and went into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet that her dad kept his stash of liquor in and pulled out the bottle of Bourbon. She twisted the already open cap, and took a couple sips. She closed her eyes as she downed the dark liquid. She closed her eyes, and smiled to herself.

_Tonight better be good…_

She walked by the door, and grabbed her board. She opened the door, and stepped outside. It was almost dark already, and it was a warm night. She walked down the steps of her porch and turned to the driveway, but stopped at who she saw.

"Hey Lanna," she heard Jay say standing up from the ground.

_Now he wants to talk?_

Alanna sighed and looked down to the ground.

"Hey Jay," she said quietly then looking up at him. He gave a weak smile. That seemed to be all she was getting from him lately and it killed her that she felt so awkward around one of her best friends, "Listen I don't what the hell is going on…" she blurted out, and immediately got a look from Jay.

"About the beach, Lanna I'm sorry," he said walking up to Alanna and standing in front of her.

"What's going on Jay? Is there something you need to tell me at all?" She asked trying to lock eyes with him. He looked up into them. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to let her know right so he could take her up in his arms tight. This wasn't like him either. He was Jay Adams. The kid who can't sit still. The kid doesn't respect anyone who doesn't respect him. The kind of kid who doesn't fall head over heels in love with his best friend. But he did, and it's hurts more than falling off any board.

"It's just mom problems. Things have gotten worse without Donny, you know man?" he sort-of lied looking at her with a sympathetic look on his face. He wasn't lying because things were worse, but that wasn't why he didn't talk to her before. Alanna looked at him sadly like she almost knew what the real reason was, but she had no idea…

"I'm sorry Jayboy," she said sadly as she engulfed in a hug. Jay wrapped his arms around her, taking in the warm scent of vanilla in her hair. He wanted her to know. Everything. The sooner she knew, the sooner the old Jay could come back, but with something new.

"Don't worry about it we'll be fine. Dude it's almost eight Skip should be setting up now, let's go," he said pulling her along…

…

Alanna strolled into the Zephyr shop which was now full of people. There was 'Paranoid' by Black Sabbath blaring out whatever was playing it. Alanna turned around in search of a certain person…

"Hey Ja-" She said turning around and looking for her friend. He wasn't there. Alanna looked for a blonde guy in a black t-shirt. She spotted him standing by a tiny blonde, drinking a beer. Alanna gave a little laugh...

_He Doesn't Waste Any Time Does He?..._

She turned around and looked around. She wondered for a minute what she was doing. It was the middle of a party and she's standing there looking at people.

_I have to stop thinking so much. I have to ignore myself…Let Go Lanna, let go…._

Alanna turned around and walked towards a table with food and drinks on it, and grabbed a beer, and popped it open. She turned around and saw Stacy, sitting with Sid. She decided she'd sit by them for a little while, and she made her way through the crowd over to them.

"Hey guys," She said leaning against the counter between them.

"Hey," Sid responded, and Stacy just looked at Alanna for a minute.

"You okay?" Stacy asked referring to Alanna's thought stricken face. '

"Yeah, I'm okay man," She responded taking a sip of her beer, and sending a smile over to Stacy. The thing Alanna hated is that she knew that Stacy knew she wasn't okay, and thing is…Alanna doesn't know why she's not okay.

"SID!" the three heard someone yell from far away, and even still Sid jumped a little. Alanna and Stacy laughed a little as Sid walked towards the voice. Alanna went to go take another sip of her beer but found it to be empty. She set the bottled down on the counter, and walked away towards the table to fetch another beer. She stopped at the table and sighed as she popped open another bottle. She took a sip, and felt her arm being tugged away. She looked up as she walked in the direction she was being pulled. Stacy.

_Oh God, what now?_

Stacy stopped, with Alanna by the dumpster where a bunch of broken pieces of skateboard laid.

"There's something I should tell you.." Stacy trailed off, as Alanna looked up giving him a questioning look…

A/U : Sorry it's been so long. Things have been hectic at school, and at home. : BLAH. But yeah so what do you think? Another chapter is coming!

Nat


	8. Author's Note For AAG

A/N : Quick little note. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as frequently as I want to but I just wanted to let you guys know that I am going to Florida for Spring Break until next Wednesday. Don't be too disappointed because I will be writing on the plane, and at night in the hotel. So when I come back expect a new chapter. And what Stacy will be telling Alanna by that old dirty dumpster that I just randomly put in there for scenery. Thanks for all the reviews, and support. I appreciate it a lot. I need to stop rambling on... heads up in a few days.

Nat


	9. Lord Knows I Need Someone Like You ::

Ch8

Alanna sighed, and set her bottle down on the dumpster, and looked at Stacy.

"Yes?" she asked looking at him, waiting for an answer, but she saw was him staring at his hands, "C'mon Stacy, I really need to let loose, and vent tonight, and I can't do that if there something on my mi-"

Alanna was surprisingly silenced when Stacy grabbed her head and pulled it forcefully to his mouth. Alanna was taken aback, and pushed him away from her, putting her hand on her lips. She couldn't look at him, and all was silent. Alanna looked up at him, and he searched her eyes for answer but hung a frown when he saw none. Alanna shook her head.

"I gotta go," she said silently and started on a quick walk back inside leaving Stacy there to contemplate his feelings. But Stacy was alone as a pair of fierce green eyes stared him down from behind a wall...

...Alanna walked back into the party, and walked past Tony grabbing the beer in his hand finishing it and slamming it on top of a counter. She grabbed her board by the door, and left Zephyr taking off down the street to the moonlit beach.

As she rode down the street, everything seemed to be turning, and everyone once in a while she'd have to shake her head, to see straight. She patted her head trying to stop hearing it pounding. All she could hear was the sound of Stacy's lips departing hers when she pushed him away. And it killed her to hear because it reminded her that he had a thing for her. Upon all the sounds in her head she didn't hear the sound of wheels behind her.

She stopped at the beginning of the sand, and kick flipped her board into her hands, and began to walk on the sand in her black converses. She ran the free hand through her hair as tears began to free fall down her cheeks and she didn't know why. She wasn't the type to cry easily, and especially not for this moment. She stopped and sat down on the sand, perching her knees up, and laying her head on them. Letting the tears free fall. She sighed as more tears fell tickling her face. She looked at the sand as she saw a shadowing coming closer. She stiffened, that was until she saw a certain blondie sit next to her and wrap a loving arm around her pulling her close. Knowing she was safe made her feel better, and she relaxed in his arms. He kissed the top of her head like usual and hugged her closer.

It's a time where they both needed someone. And right now they were here together. Alanna looked up at him.

"Thanks Jayboy," she said giving a little smile. He smiled back sweetly.

"Your welcome," he said but soon noticed a weird look Alanna's face, "What?"

"Have you been drinking?" she asked him, smelling the alcohol on his breath.

"Yes, you have too," he said matter-of-factly.

"I know," Alanna said laughing and sitting up his arm still wrapped around her.

"So what the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked her finally.

"It's Stacy. He..he uh...he kissed me," Alanna said looking at the water with a confused look on her face.

"Oh," Jay said trying to act like he didn't know, "Do you feel the same way about him?"

"It's Stacy. Of course not, he's one of my best friends. I should've said something because now it's gonna be weird between the two of us, you know?" Alanna said looking at Jay.

"Tell me about it," he said looking out to the water. Alanna gave a weird look wondering what he meant by that, but brushed it away.

_What the hell did that mean?_

"Yeah, but I don't know. I haven't seen Tyler in a while, and I'm giving up on that. At this point I just feel so weird," Alanna said swaying a little unnaturally. She was losing her balance, and things in her view were starting to spin. Jay noticed that she was swaying in his arms and was looking around like something was flying in front of her.

"Hey, hey," Jay said shaking her a little. She laughed a bit, and Jay sighed, and let her lay his head on lap, and he stroked her head. She was looking up, and him and her mocha brown eyes were slowly closing until she dozed off in her peaceful slumber. Jay smiled and pushed some of her hair out her eyes. It seemed like the perfect moment if she was awake, and if the whole thing with Stacy hadn't happened. Technically not perfect, but the scene would've been great.

_This could've been my chance...but without the Stacy mishap, I wouldn't be here right now..._

Jay looked back down at Alanna who was now looking up at him smiling. She sat up looking at him, and Jay felt a shiver go down his spine. He didn't really know why this was happening or how in hell it was, but it made him feel good all the same.

She continued to look at him as she inched her self closer to his face, and her lips brushed his. She looked at him and into his piercing green eyes. She smiled, grabbed his neck and pulled his face to hers, crushing her lips with his. Jay's breath sucked in, she kissed like a hurricane, and only pulled him closer to her. Jay shivered again, as she pushed him down onto the sand...

A/N : As you can see I wanted to add something to confuse everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated but when I did the part where Stacy said he wanted to tell Alanna something. I didn't even know what I wanted him to say. Bad author alert here. : Anyway, like I said I wanted to twist some things up. What do you think huh. Love triangle here : Alanna– Jay/Stacy. Who'll come out of top? Thanks for reading, hoping for reviews.

P.S. To anyone reading this. If you want to, I encourage you to write a Lords Of Dogtown story. I really want to read someone's work! I read the Sid's Sis and I like it. We really need more LOD stories. A good movie has to have some 'what ifs' that people would write about.

Nat


	10. Sunshine & Hot Tears, Sounds Like Life :

Ch9

The bright sunshine shone through the window of a room unfamiliar to Alanna. She perched herself up on her elbow, and rubbed her eyes, things became a little more clear to her. She was in Jay's room. On Jay's bed.

But the only thing on her mind was...

_How the hell did I get here?_

Alanna looked at the window, and the mix of the blistering sun, and her horrible headache didn't clash so well. She laid back down pulling the pillow over her head, and moaning in disgust. But within a minute of having her head submerged under the pillow she sensed someone walking over.

_Jay?_

Alanna pulled the pillow off of her head, and looked up surprised at who she saw.

"Hey Philaine," Alanna said sitting up on Jay's bed.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?" she asked sitting on the edge of Jay's bed in front of her.

"I got a killer headache, and I don't know how I got here," Alanna said looking around.

"Jay brought you in last night. I was up when he came in, said you fell asleep at the beach, he didn't know if your father was home so he brought you here," Philaine said handing Alanna an aspirin, and a cup of water.

"Oh, maybe I should go find him," Alanna said pulling back the covers.

"That'd be good. See if everything's alright with him. He was a little weird yesterday," Philaine responded, as Alanna reached over, throwing on her converses, and picking up her board which she guessed Jay brought in last night, "He might be by the beach, I think he's with Tony and Stacy."

"Great," Alanna said under her breath walking out the door, "Bye Philaine!" With the last goodbye to Philaine she walked out the door climbing down the stairs, dropping her board and taking off to Bicknell Hill and down.

Jay stroked a piece of his wet blonde hair behind his ear, and sat on his board in the water. He watched at Stacy ride the wave.

_Where does he get off being in love with Alanna? _

Jay glared down at the water, and smacked his hand down on it. He looked back up to see Stacy paddling towards the shore, and at the shore stood a familiar girl with long wavy brown hair.

_Alanna._

Jay watched as Stacy climbed out the water, and began to walk away with brown haired girl. The anger in his stomach built up, and he took off charging for a wave.

"Hey, I thought I'd find you here," Alanna said standing in front of the tall boy with the brown hair. Stacy. It seemed as if nothing was wrong to him. He smiled at her.

"Look about last night, I don't know if you and me are right...Stacy, I love you, but not in that way. Your one of my best friends, and...life is beating the living shit out of me right now. I couldn't handle it last night...basically what I'm saying is...I just want to stay friends," Alanna said trying to find the words not to crush him, but there really weren't any words not to.

"It's alright, Lanna. You're my bud. I just felt something for you and I needed you to know what it was. Come here," he said pulling Alanna into a hug against her will, Alanna pulled back, and ringed out her shirt a little,"Sorry, I kinda forgot about the water."

"It's alright. You wanna go skate around in a little while. I got to get ready for Del Mar in two days," Alanna said looking out onto the water seeing a guy fall over into the water.

"Alright, I'll meet you at Zephyr in 15?" Stacy asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I gotta go home and change," Alanna said pointing her thumb back.

"Alright see ya," Stacy beginning his walk to where his bike was laying.

"Bye," she said and they walked their opposite ways...

Jay rode the wave at a secure speed but hard enough to let his anger out. He looked up to the water to see the girl hug the tall blonde, and he lost his footing falling over into the water. Within a short minute Jay emerged from the water, and quickly grabbed his board. He perched his arms on the board as he felt the sting, and a hot tears fell down his cheek...

A/N : Sorry I made Jay look a like a sissy at the end, but...love hurts. What'd you think. I know it was short, and answered some questions, but the next chapter, Alanna will talk to Jay and figure out some things. Ch10 coming soon.

Nat


	11. Bloody Hands, Pour My Heart ::

About A Girl

Ch10

Alanna stopped on the lawn in front of her house, and looked at the driveway.

_The Chevelle._

He's home. There was music blasting on the inside and it sounded like Black Sabbath again. With a deep breath in and a concrete heart forming she walked up to the front door, and laid her hand on the doorknob, and slowly twisted it open.

Alanna stepped inside the house, looking around. And in the chair sat her father. Pissed drunk as usual. He had a bottle of some dark liquid in his hand. The label was ripped of, and then it came to Alanna...

_Alanna age six..._

_"Daddy?" a scared Alanna O'Neill whimpered from her kiddie bed. No answer came, "Daddy?'_

_Still no answer. She looked at her closed door. Red and blue lights flashed from the cracks. She slowly pulled the covers back holding her stuffed animal panda bear in her arms. She went to the door, and gently pulled it open a little. The front door was open, and the flashing red and blue lights were slowly edging down the street and away from her house. _

_"Daddy?" she called out. No Answer. She stepped out and edged her way down the stair holding onto the railing closely with each little step. She looked to the living room and saw two shiny record players, and a few unwrapped new records scattered across the floor. She walked to the front door, and looked out door to see a cop car turning the corner. Little Alanna quickly stepped out the door but slipped on a glass bottle with the label ripped off, and tumbled down the three front door stairs. She lifted her tiny head to see a little blood stain on the concrete ground below her, and she looked up at the bottle with the dark liquid in it.. She could feel the blood trickling down the side of her head, her elbows and on her knee. Slowly warm tears swept down her face, and she grabbed her panda bear, and began her walk to her best friend's house._

_Jay Adams. _

Alanna snapped back to reality. She hated this. It being daytime and him being passed out on the couch. She wished it would stop, but it was only wishful thinking. She sighed, and began her walk up to her room. She went to her closet and took out a pair of jeans and a navy blue and yellow fitted tee shirt. She threw her converses back on and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror, and observed herself. She wasn't tired but she always felt like her body was dragging her places. She walked out her room and down the stairs to her kitchen. There were no dishes, because they never ate at home. Alanna went to the cabinet taking out the familiar bottle of Bourbon. She pulled off the top, and downed a few sips. She closed the top, and put it back. She began to whistle a Stevie Wonder tune, as she grabbed her board, and skated off down the street to the Zephyr shop...

Alanna walked into the Zephyr shop, to see Tony sitting behind the counter with his head hung back and his eyes closed.

Alanna laughed a little as she walked up in front of the counter, and slammed her hand down. His head shot up, and he looked at her.

"I hate you," he said, and Alanna laughed a little more at him, as she walked around the counter and sat next to him.

"Thanks, but why are you here?" Alanna asked looking over at him.

"Waiting for Stacy to bring the goddamn tape player," Tony said a bit frustrated.

"Same, Dude. I'm so not ready for Del Mar," she said running a hand through her hair frustratedly. Tony glanced at her.

"Well then, screw Stacy, let's get workin'" Tony said getting up and walking around her and to the back.

Jay skated slowly down the street running his hand along cars as he skidded. He hated that this feeling bugged him so much, and he'd do anything to get rid of it...except the one thing he should do.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself. He turned the corner of the Zephyr shop, and saw Stacy walking inside, "even better," he mumbled again and went to the door...

For what seemed like the millionth time in a row Alanna went for the power slide and again her board flew away from her feet, and she landed on her stomach on the ground.

"FUCK!" she yelled loudly, slamming her hands on the ground, but pulling back in pain as she slammed her hand on a piece of glass, "Shit," she said sitting up, and holding her hand where blood was trickling from, "I'll be right back Tony."

Tony nodded, and continued to practice as Alanna got up to find that Jay and Stacy just got there. Stacy turned around as a drop of blood slid off her hand and on to the concrete. He jogged over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked taking her hand, and examining the gash.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just gonna get this cleaned up," Alanna said, and began to walk inside.

"I'll go-" Stacy began but Jay cut him off.

"I'll help you," Jay said and jogged over to Alanna, and took her inside.

Stacy just stood there feeling a little weird. Did Jay think that Stacy was flirting with Alanna?

Then it hit Stacy...

_He's in love with her. No wonder he's been all moody..._

"What's up dude?" Tony said coming over and smacking Stacy's shoulder. Stacy regained his balance, and shook his head.

"Nothing, just thinking," Stacy said, and went back to setting up the radio.

Alanna felt weird. It seemed as if Jay was always taking care of her. The night her dad hit her, and now. She sat on the counter as Jay searched the cabinets for Skip's first aid kit. He soon found it under the sink and took it out, and began to clean Alanna's wound.

"Why are you always taking care of me?" Alanna blurted, "I feel like a helpless little girl."

"I don't mind it," Jay said shrugging it off and smiling a little, but Alanna wasn't smiling.

"I do. I feel like I can never do anything myself, it's not you. It seems like everywhere I go, something bad seems to happen. I hurt people, Stacy, the other night, it seems like I've hurt you with the way you been treating me lately. The only one who isn't affected by me is Tony. Lucky him, huh?" she said shrugging, and faking a laugh horribly. Jay looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, I mean with my mom-"

"Cut it out Jay. Me and you both know that this isn't about your mother, and Donny. What did I do to you, to make you look at me that way. Like I disgust you?" Alanna asked as she saw Jay stop short and look up at her.

"You don't disgust me Alanna-" Jay began.

"Then what the hell is it?" Alanna yelled.

"Why don't you let me finish, and you'll know!" he yelled back in her face. She just looked at him, and was dead silent, "there's been so many things running through my mind lately. You and Stacy, you and Tyler-"

"So it is about me?" Alanna asked again. Jay just looked at her.

"YES!" Jay said.

"SO TELL ME WHY EVERYTHING HAS TO BE ABOUT ME!" She yelled and got off the counter running out the door her hand still bleeding...

A/U : I thought it was kinda cheesy but yeah sure. Tell me what you think. I'm sorry my updates are all spread out. Keep looking out though, there will be more chapters! Because I love my reviewers!

Nat


	12. When All Goes Wrong, I Don't Have You ::

Ch11

Alanna walked down the road the blood from her hand leaving a path of droplets behind her. She held her board under her arm as she walked along, not wanting to ride it at the moment. Red and blue lights were flashing everywhere.

'_What the hell is going on?'_she thought as she saw 2 police cars with blaring sirens drive past where she stood on the corner waiting to cross the street. The cars were driving so fast that the air being pushed aside from it smacked her in the face.

With the smack of wind, and the open gash Alanna was feeling dizzy. But she continued to walk knowing that when she got home she could lay down, that is if her father was still drunk.

As Alanna saw another cop car speed past her, her curiosity got the best of her as she began her walk to the scene down the street. Something must have happened because there we two ambulances there, and like 5 police cars. As she grew closer she heard people crying, and screaming. She approached closer, and her eyes widened. There stood her deranged drunk father covered in blood, with a 9mm covered in blood as well on the ground, and three bodies drenched in blood also on the ground unconscious.

'_No. No. No. No,'_ Alanna said as she began to push past the cops that were trying to act as a blockade from the crime scene. Alanna got passed the cop but before she could get any further she felt strong arms hold her back. She turned around and found Stacy and Tony trying to pull her back.

"NO! Dad you didn't do it!" she choked through tears. Her father gave her a apologetic glance as the police pushed him into the car. The door closed and more tears shed their way down Alanna face.

Unable to hold her back any longer, Stacy picked her up and over his shoulder with a apologetic look on his face. Stacy turned to Tony.

"I got it man, I'll stop over later," he said to Tony. Tony nodded, dug his hands in his pockets hanging his head as he began his walk home.

Stacy began walking the opposite way to the beach by the pier. Alanna hung from Stacy's shoulder as more tears free-fell down her face, and down the ground. Stacy began to walk on the sand, and found a little spot in front of the shore, and set Alanna down. When Alanna was put on the sand she sat with her knees up to her chest as she hugged them still sobbing.

Stacy sat down close to Alanna and hugged her close to him as she continued to sob. Pulled back, and took a deep breath.

"Today can't get any worse can it?" she said wiping her eyes, and wiping the tears off her cheek, "Jay won't leave me alone. My father is going to jail, I'm gonna be alone, shit," she buried her head between her knees. At the 'Jay won't leave me alone' part Stacy's head shot up front the spot he was staring at in the sand.

"You don't know why he's always around you do you?" Stacy said frustratedly.

'_Why is it so hard for her to see?'_ he asked himself as he stood up shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him like he had five head. She stood up to her feet, and looked him in the eye.

Stacy ran a hand through his long blonde hair, and laughed at her.

"You just don't get it," Stacy continued to laugh.

"Would you just tell me?" Alanna yelled frustratedly now.

"He's in love with you Lanna!" Stacy yelled right back, he looked at her for a moment but her eyes were cast upon the moonlit sand. Stacy sighed , and ran a hand through his hair, "Hell, I'm in love with you."

_It's true.._

"_It's Stacy. Of course not, he's one of my best friends. I should've said something because now it's gonna be weird between the two of us, you know?" Alanna said looking at Jay._

"_Tell me about it," he said looking out to the water. Alanna gave a weird look wondering what he meant by that, but brushed it away._

_"Jay brought you in last night. I was up when he came in, said you fell asleep at the beach, he didn't know if your father was home so he brought you here," Philaine said handing Alanna an aspirin, and a cup of water. _

_"So it is about me?" Alanna asked again. Jay just looked at her. _

_"YES!" Jay said. _

_Jay Adams Is In Love With Me. _

"Oh my god," Alanna said putting a hand over her mouth. Stacy plopped down on the sand.

"Sit down," Stacy said pulling her down by her arm. She stood still. Not moving.

"I've got to go," she said and began to walk away.

Again.

A/N : Nat here. Yeah short chapter, and I know I don't update as frequently but my school year is over and there will be a new chapter by Thursday.

Nat


	13. Dazed Confused&Asleep For 2 Days ::

Ch12

Alanna silently walked back to her house, hoping no more shit would fly in her face. Her father has murdered three men, and two of her best friends are in love with her.

_All in one night. God I need a chocolate bar. _A/N : TheHollister that was for you because I swear I laughed so hard when I read that. It's true.

Up to the quiet house, a few tears trickled down her cheeks. She stood in front of her house, and sat down on the grass, and cried. She peeled off her sweatshirt, and planted it under her head. She sat there looking at the house she grew up in. The house that's seen everything. Her first kiss with Tony, she was 6, the first time she fell off her board when she was 7, and got the nastiest cut she'd ever see or get. There's too many more, both good and bad, to remember.

Alanna's mind drifted off into a rather shaken slumber on the front lawn of her house for the next two days, as she forgot the most important thing she'd be practicing for.

_Del Mar. _

Skip, and Stecyk's cars pulled up to the front of Alanna's house, and the whole Zephyr skate team, had their head poked out the windows to see a 16 year-old-girl laying on the front lawn of her house in a stone sleep. With all the things going on, and the world crashing around her Alanna's body did a full shut down. For two days.

"Should we go wake her?" Wentzle Ruml asked turning to Peggy Oki, who just shrugged and looked at Stecyk. Stecyk just sighed and looked down at the steering wheel. All the heads in the second car turned as Tony got out of the car, and walked over to the sleeping girl.

"Shit," Tony said kneeling down next to Alanna. He began to shake her shoulder lightly to try and wake her up. She stirred a little and then opened her deep brown eyes.

"Lanna?" Tony asked quietly. As she turned her gaze to him. As soon as she saw Tony in his blue Zephyr shirt, and the two cars behind him it hit her.

_Fuck. Del Mar today._

"Oh shit," she said getting up, and running into her house.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," Alanna chanted to herself as she rummaged through her room to find her jeans, and her Zephyr t-shirt which she slipped on and grabbed her board. She ran a brush through her hair, and ran down her stairs, and out the door where she saw Jay standing by an open door waiting for her to get into Skip's car. She stopped short.

_Jay._

How would she act around him now? She'd have to tell him that she knows. But how? When? Where?

God, Alanna has always expected something horribly bad to happen to her ever since her mom left when she was 7, but she never knew it would take so long to happen, or all at once.

Not that Jay being in love with her was a bad thing. Was it?

_Wait does that mean? Does that mean I'm in love with him too? No I can't be, I-_

"Alanna we gotta go, snap out of it!" Skip yelled from the driver's seat of the car. Alanna blinked and began her walk to the car, not looking at Jay at all as she got into the car. She planted her board between her legs, and sat quietly next to the window, as Jay took the seat by the other side of the window. She looked out the window and sighed as Skip began to drive the car, and Joe Walsh's 'Turn To Stone' blared out of the windows of the car. Alanna tried to remember her routine to this song for the competition.

As Jay tried to lock eyes with Alanna he sighed.

_God this isn't helping, man. _

So instead Jay laid down across the back seat of the car, with his head on Alanna's shoulder. She didn't seem to budge. Getting frustrated Jay tapped her shoulder. Her head looked down to her hands, and then up to his face. Her face. Her eyes filled with dread, sorrow, and pain. It tore him apart. He began to frown for a minute but bounced back with a smile.

"Hey," she said quietly, her voice raspy, and tired.

"Hey gorgeous," he said back giving a brighter smile, and hugging her closer. Jay's words made her chills go down her spine but she showed to sign of it, and just gave a smile back.

"Listen I'm sorry about the other day at the shop. I was just frustrated, and all. Thank you so much Jayboy," she said hugging him closer, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it," Alanna pulled back.

_How can I not worry about it. You're always there for me because you're in love with me. And the hard part is that I don't even know if I can return those feelings for you. But no. I won't worry. Of course not. _

_No worries Lanna. No worries._

Skip, and Stecyk parked their cars parallel to one another, and the group of kids rushed out of both cars to the trunk of Skip's to receive their boards. Alanna skated along on her board towards the entrance receiving smiles from a group of guys that passed by, but immediately their smiles were turned upside down as Tony came up to her, and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"Don't worry about it dude," Tony said as Alanna flipped her board into her hand, and down to her side, "How long were you out there, on the lawn?"

"Well, I remember leaving Stacy at the beach, because he told me something, and I flopped on my lawn," Alanna said shrugging.

"Wait, the night where-" Tony said but was quickly cut off by Alanna.

"Yeah dude," she said looking around.

"Alanna that was two days ago," Tony said looking at her to see if she looked okay.

"Oh well. I feel a little better. Don't worry about me. I've got a lot of rest," Alanna joked.

"So Stacy told you huh?" Tony said already knowing Stacy had told her. Alanna shot him a glance as they rushed past people behind Stecyk at the back of the pack.

"You knew?" she asked raising her eye brows as they all stopped at the entrance, and Skip pulled the dollar trick on the guard who was telling them to get to the end of the line. They all rushed in before the guard could notice it was a dollar not a hundred.

"It's kind of obvious man," Tony said laughing a little. Alanna smiled a little too, it was cute. But what would she do now. It was all up to her.

"So now what?" Alanna asked looking over at Tony as they all sat down in front of the platform they were skating on.

"I don't know. It's all up to you," Tony said, and Alanna shot him another glance.

"Damn, I was afraid you'd say that," Alanna said as Tony laughed, hugged her close, and kissed her head.

"Don't worry about it. We were all in love you at once, it's just Jay's lasted longer," Tony said smiling as Skip called him away. Alanna sighed, and looked down the row, to where Jay was sitting.

"Lanna!" Skip called, she turned to see him waving for her to come to him. She got up, and walked over to him. Two things only on her mind.

Her routine.

And how the hell Tony was so good at giving advice.

But this isn't about her. This is about one thing

_Del Mar. _

A/N : Yesssss, another update. I felt a little weird with the whole fell asleep on the lawn for two days thing, and I started thinking. Wouldn't someone wake her up. Wouldn't one of her friends pass by and see her. But whatever. It's done, and besides I didn't want her to just be all mellow around the house, and by herself sulking in everything that happened. So I made her sleep for 2 days, and Del Mar right away. Next chapter see how she does, and after Del Mar there should be a few surprises. Tony's a little deep in this story, but you know him and Alanna are good friends. So yeah, it works out. I'll be home for the next 3 days so expect some new stuff.

Nat


	14. I'd Trade AnyThing For This ::

Ch13

Alanna sat down on the edge of the hay that her team was sitting on. Jay was standing to her left putting on his number, and standing there with his board. Tony nudged her elbow from her right, and she looked at her hands. She stood up, and stood next to him. Her number also over her chest, because Skip fought to let her compete in the men's section as a part of her team. She was going after Jay and was nervous.

"Dude what the fuck are we supposed to do on this fucking tabletop?" Alanna heard Red Dog say which caused a ripple of laughter around her, but she wasn't laughing. She couldn't. She looked over to Jay.

"You nervous?" she asked looking at him.

"Nah, it's just like skating around town, except in front of some people who are giving you a score," Jay said as Skip patted his shoulder. Black Sabbath's 'Iron Man' poured out of the speakers, and Jay patted her shoulder as he took off.

"Kay, here we go with Jay Adams," one of the judges annouced. judge announced. Alanna sighed and sat down, and watched the boy skate. He moved gracefully, and basically glided across the platform. A few power slides, a royal Christie, a couple wheelies, and even fell off the platform. While he was getting back on the platform Alanna noticed two Malibu girls giving Jay the twice over. Alanna looked down to her hands but looked up to continue watching the boy with the number 705 plastered on his chest skate around. He fell of but immediately got up, and continued. He soon finished, flipped his board into his hand, and walked off standing right where he was before. Alanna stood up with the number 706 plastered on her shirt. She cracked her neck, and turned to look at the scores that the judges gave Jay.

_Two nines, and an eight. _

Well these judges are assholes. Alanna turned when she heard two females voices that weren't hers or Peggy's. It was the two Malibu girls or Tony had dubbed them the Mali-babes even though one of them had buck teeth, and frizzy hair, and the other one was semi-okay. Their tastes in girls shocked the hell out of Alanna.

"Looks like two nines and an eight for Jay Adams riding for Zephyr skateboards," announced the judge. Alanna turned to Jay who just shrugged it off. Alanna saw the blonde Malibu girl walk up to Jay, and stop in front of him.

"Hey, you blew me away," she said hopping that line would make him sweep her away.

"What? You wanna blow me?" Jay retorted back, a line that Alanna shook her head and laughed at when Jay turned to her.

The opening to Joe Walsh's 'Turn To Stone' started playing, and the judge called as she began her routine on the platform.

"Here's Alanna O'Neill for Zephyr skateboards," he said as she made her way around the 'tabletop'.

_Hey now the well run dry  
Pages of the book on fire  
Read the writing ...on the wall..._

Did a few sharp turns, and an upside 180 power slide on the corners of the platform that made her team go wild. She made her way across the platform and once she hit the middle she flipped her board in the air, and spun around. The crowd cheered, as Alanna made her way around again.

_Hoedown, say showdown  
Everywhere you look  
they're fighting...Hear the call..._

She skated around the sides and through the middle flipping her way around the board the whole time, but when she went for a sharp turn she lost her foot and fell off. Immediately know the judges would be marking her off for how long she was on the ground, she kicked her board ahead of her, ran up to it and hopped on.

_And you know its getting stronger,  
It can't last very much longer  
Turn to stone_

Well there's a change in the wind  
You know the signs don't lie  
Such a strange feeling and I don't know why  
Its takin' ... such a long time ...

She skated around some more, doing a few ollies, and throwing a power slide, and manuals around here and there, then kicked her board in her hand and walked off the platform. She stood next to Skip, who shook her shoulders and told her 'good job' over and over. Her team mates got up, and gave her high fives, handshakes, and hugs but all stopped when the judges gave her score. They were all silent for the first time in Alanna's life.

"And it's a two eights, and a nine for Lanna O'Neill riding for Zephyr skates," one of the judges announced. Alanna shrugged she knew they wouldn't take her that seriously but it was a good score. Alanna went to go sit down, where Tony sat in between Jay and Shogo.

"Good job," Jay congratulated hugging her close, and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks man," she said patting his shoulder, and watching Tony start his run to Ted Nugent's 'Motorcity Madhouse'. Alanna couldn't concentrate as she watched Tony skate. He was doing great, and got a score of two tens and a nine. But even as he finished with power slide in front of the team and switched with Shogo sitting next to her, she still wasn't distracted.

_What is it with me? Why can't concentrate?_

She turned her gaze to Jay who still had his arm around her, Alanna shot her gaze up to the other side to see Stacy competing to the Allman Brother's Band's 'One Way Out'.

Alanna watched Stacy's surfer like routine, and watched him prove to everyone that he should be here. That was the day that Stacy surprised everyone. Alanna smiled widely when Stacy finished and she ran up to hug him.

"Two tens and a nine for Stacy Peralta," announced the judge.

"You did it man," Alanna said but was soon put in her place when a bald man in a red shirt, came up to them trying to be all authorial, and taps Stacy's shoulder.

"You're disqualified, you touched the floor with your hands," he said, and Alanna immediately stood next to Stacy.

"Everyone touched the floor with their hands," Stacy retorted, and then Tony popped in between Stacy and Alanna.

"Hey man, hey man, look the dude tied me," Tony said getting in the man's face.

"Can your dirty ass even read?" he said smacking Tony's chest with his clip board. Alanna watched as the fire in Tony's eyes ignited, and he punched the man to the ground. Alanna immediately stepped back a bit as Skip jumped in as another official came up to Tony.

Alanna heard the official say something to Skip, and he ripped his belt off, and slapping on the ground causing everyone to step back.

"Step up to the plate man!" he yelled wrapping it around his knuckles. The rest of the officials stood back but one. Skip unraveled the belt from his grasp realizing that it was time to nagotiate, "These kids are at a tender age...give 'em a break man."

The official sighed, "Fine...but your boy who punched my official is out," he said pointing his gaze to Tony. Who immediately got pissed off and pushed everyone out of the way and walked off.

_Well that was eventful..._

"And first place goes to Stacy Peralta, an independent skater with a great surf style," said the announcer as Stacy went up and accepted his first place trophy.

Alanna looked over to Tony who was sitting next to Blanca who came with Kathy Alva, who seemed to be supporting Stacy. At the thought Alanna raised an eyebrow.

"And our second place trophy goes to Jay Adams," the announcer said again, but when Jay went up to accept the trophy he grabbed the blonde lady who was giving out the trophies and kissed her smack on the lips. And at this sight Alanna's insides tore.

_Does he want me or not?_

Jay made his was back down and sat down next to Biniak.

"And third place goes to Alanna O'Neill for Zephyr Skateboards," the announcer called to Alanna as she went up to get her award. She walked back down, and passed everyone and to Skips car. She just wanted to go home.

_But what's waiting for me there? _

Alanna slept in the backseat of Skips darkened car. Her head was leaning on the door, and breathed peacefully. Jay looked across the moonlit car to her. They were even close to his house yet, so Jay laid his head down on Alanna's stomach, but looked up at her face. At the moment he was so tempted, and his arm crept around her stomach and rested on her back. He sat up closer to her face, looked at it in the darkness. On the section of the highway they were on, there were no streetlights, and Skip was in a daze of driving in the front seat.

_I can kiss her now. She'd wake up though. _

Millions of thoughts ran through Jay's head, and he sighed frustratedly. He leaned his head down close to her lips to the point where he could feel her breath on his skin, sending shivers up and down his spine. He leaned down on her, and she stirred a bit. Leaning his head down a little, his lips brushed hers, and opened his green eyes to see if she had noticed, but was still sound asleep. A bump on the highway gave Jay the push he needed as his lips crushed down to hers. He sat there for a minute.

It all worked out. He was kissing her. One problem.

She was asleep, or so he thought. He was about to pull back when he felt a hand on his stomach, and Alanna's lips moving against his. He was surprised for a moment until he noticed the taste of alcohol.

_When had she been able to drink?_

The diner immediately shot into Jay's head when he noticed her drinking out of a bottle but didn't know what was in it. After the competition they had all went to the diner to eat, and where Stacy was made part of the Zephyr team. He should've been watching after her.

He couldn't do this to her when she was drunk, so he pulled back only to be pulled back down by his neck, and have his lips crushed into hers. He shook his head in the kiss, and pulled away harder than she can pull him back. She let go and he looked at her brown eyes in the dark with the dimmest of moonlight on her. Jay scooted over back to his side of the car, and left her laying there.

Alanna sighed.

_I thought he wanted this?_ She thought to herself, and sat up.

For the next half an hour the car was silent neither one knowing what to say or what not to say.

And so it goes.

A/N : Yeah, I need to get a little out in the end. You know we all needed it. With all this suspense and serious issues we needed a little romance there. Even if they were a little unsure about what they were doing. Love isn't always certain you know? So yeah since it's after Del Mar the story will be getting more serious and this is where the fame comes in and starts everything. Keep the reviews coming, I love you guys. Glad you like it!

Nat


	15. Distracted&Trying Hard To Speak ::

Ch14

"Good job today Lanna. See you around man," Skip said driving off. Alanna stood in front of her house.

She'd been complaining in her mind all day about wanting to go home, and now she was finally here. She wanted to be with someone. Anyone. Besides being drunk and alone isn't the best situation in the world to be in. Alanna began her swaying walk to the door, and was about to fall when she was caught by someone. She looked up but all she saw was blonde hair as she faded off into her sleep.

Alanna opened her eyes a bit and was greeted with the high beams of the morning sunlight bouncing off her mirror and into her eyes. She closed her eyes, and rolled over to feel someone laying next to her. She opened her eyes and sat up.

_Fully clothed. Thank God. Now who's this?_

Alanna turned her face to see Stacy lying on his side facing away from her.

_He must've been the one I saw last night. _

She smiled at how thoughtful Stacy was but at the moment her smile turned upside down to a frown when her hangover headache whipped through her. She laid back down shoving a pillow over her head.

"Stacy?" she said muffled though the pillow.

No Answer...

"Stacy?" she said lifting the pillow a bit.

"Hmm?" a sleepy Stacy replied.

"I need to talk to you," she said trying to get up the courage to tell him about the car last night.

"Mmmhhmmm?" he said not moving at all. Alanna sighed, and removed the pillow from her head, and laying over Stacy. He moved so he was laying on his back and her head was on his stomach.

"Jay kissed me in the car on the way home yesterday," she said blankly. Stacy's eyes shot open.

"Does he know that you know?" he immediately asked sitting up on his elbows.

"No, but I kissed him back, but I was drunk last night and I think that's why he stopped," Alanna said looking at her hands.

"You have to tell him," Stacy said and it reminded her of what Tony was talking to her about the other day at Del Mar.

_It's all up to you. _

"I know, Tony said the same thing yesterday at Del Mar," she informed him, "It's just, when? Where? How? I'm confused."

"The right time will come for you, don't worry," Stacy said sighing, and looking down to her. She sat up.

"Sooo, what going with you and Kathy huh?" Alanna said giving him a playful smile and nudging him a bit.

He laughed.

"I li-"Stacy began but stopped when they saw a rock fly right past Stacy's head and onto the floor.

"What the fuck?" Alanna said and got up to look out the window, and was greeted with a rock hitting her eye, "Owwwwwww...mothhhhherrrr fuckkkkerrrrrr!" she screamed ducking back into her room.

"Sorry," she heard someone yell from down below.

Stacy got up to look out the window and saw Tony climbing up the side of the house already.

"It's Tony," Stacy said coming back inside.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," Alanna said rubbing her eye. Tony's head popped into the window, and he climbed in landing on the bed between them, "Stacy get your car I'm taking you guys somewhere we have to pick up Sid, and Jay...You alright Lanna?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Alanna said as Stacy got up and grabbed the keys to his car, "Hold on let me change."

"Alright, but hurry it up chica," Tony said pushing Stacy out the door.

Alanna changed into another pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt, and her black converses. She ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her board and ran out the door.

"Let's go," she said rushing them through the door. She couldn't look at her house with all that's been going on. She's still thinking in her head whether she should go visit her father or not.

Maybe I shouldn't yet...

Alanna, Stacy, and Jay munched on burgers and fries as they drove to POP where Red Dog said Jay and Sid were.

Stacy parked the car, and the three of them got out, and walked by a plank where they saw Jay and Stacy standing looking out to the water. Tony picked up a bottle and threw it by where they were.

"Hey!" Tony yelled. They turned around, "Get in," Tony said waving for them to get in the car.

Tony walked up to Alanna.

"Stacy told me, do you want me to sit in the back with you?" Tony asked her. She nodded.

"Thanks," she said and he slung an arm around her.

"Don't worry about it hun," he said nudging her into the car. Sid ended up sitting next to Alanna as well, and Jay sat in the passenger seat.

After they got to a nice looking neighborhood, and Tony gave them directions, they stopped the car across the street from a family putting boxes of stuff into their car.

"Hey isn't that the girl from Del Mar?" Stacy asked referring to the buck toothed, frizzy-haired one Alanna was looking at again. She looked at Tony who just smiled.

_Gross. _

"Ahhh," Stacy said knowingly as the family got into the car.

"Get Down!" Tony said sternly as the car backed out of the driveway. Everyone in the car ducked, and for a minute Alanna looked up to see Jay looking at her. She looked away and sat up, "Alright grab your skates boys, let's rolllllllllllll."

And with that they all piled out of the car, and across the street...

A/N : I had to make a quick chapter for after the Del Mar chapter to let people know where Alanna stands at the moment and not leave you people on a cliff hanger. So yeah, review, and there will be another chapter up soon

Nat


	16. I Dive In At The Deep End ::

Ch15

"Dude, what the hell are we doing here?" Stacy asked when they came up to a locked gate at the side of the house. Tony moved lightly through the four of them, and pulled out a pair of keys and jingled them in front of his face. Stacy laughed, and Alanna smiled. Within a few seconds Tony had opened the gate, and Stacy, and Sid followed. Alanna went in after Jay and turned around to close the gate. She made sure it was shut all they way, and turned around bumping into someone. She looked up to see Jay standing there.

"Watch your step there Lanna," he said in her ear. Immediately feeling the sting in her cheeks she brushed past him to the back where Tony was standing in an empty pool. She stopped and stood next to Stacy, quietly. He looked down at her knowing something was wrong. Alanna noticed but didn't look at him.

"I'm fine," she responded hopping down into the pool

"This wave break 24 hours a day, and you know what bros we're gonna be the first to ride it!" Tony said with his arms up in the middle of the pool.

"As long as you go first," Alanna said as the other three hopped down into the pool.

"No problem," Tony said and the other three stood around Alanna, and watched as Tony skated out and around trying to go up the side, catching a lot of speed, but when he tried to turn he fell on the hard cemented pool.

"Owwww," the four standing in the shallow end bantered. Alanna took her board and gave it a try, hitting it low, and was about to make when her board slipped out from under her and she fell on the cement as well.

"Ouuuucccchhh," she said loudly, "Mother fuckkerrr," she continued, as she got up holding her arm. She retrieved her board and went back over to the guys, and sat on the steps to the pool.

This was what it was like for the next couple days. They got the hang of it and were skating the pools like it was a piece of cake.

The whole Zephyr teams would drive around town looking for empty pools or pool semi empty, and they would empty them out just to skate.

About 3 days later Alanna finds herself at a random pool at a house that's been deserted. The pool is cleaned out, and everyone's skating around. Kathy's on the other side of the pool with Blanca and some random girls are hanging around. Alanna sitting down on the side of the pool watching everyone skate around when a little blonde haired boy comes and sits next to her.

"Hey Lanna," says Biniak as he plants himself next Alanna on the edge of the empty pool.

"Hey Bullet, how's it going?" she asked turning to him.

"I'm good. You seem quiet. There something bothering you?" he asked trying to lock eyes with her. She looked up to him. He seemed sincere as if he were really worried about her, and Alanna didn't put it past him. Biniak was always nice and funny and always knew how to cheer people up. That's why she always like to be around him.

"Just got a few things on my mind," she said looking down to her hands.

"Does it have to do with a certain blonde boy named Jay?" he asked and Alanna's head shot up.

"How did you-" Biniak just shook his head.

"I see you looking at him, and when you're not looking he's looking. He loves you Alanna. And we all know that you know. We're just waiting for you both to stop being idiots and tell each other how you feel," Biniak said and Alanna looked at him weird.

"But I don't...I'm not in love with Jay," Alanna convinced her self, but she wasn't convincing anyone else.

"Don't lie Lanna. Anyone can tell by the way you look at each other, that you're both head over heels for each other. You're just denying it," Biniak told her. Alanna was silent. She was usually never silence by anyone and always had something to say, but Biniak had gotten the best of her, and now she was shocked, "I trust you'll make the right decision for the both of you," and with that Biniak walked away...

Kathy Alva looked around the area of the pool, everyone seemed to be having a good time. That is until she came across a girl sitting on the edge of the pool where Biniak was sitting next to her before. She seemed shocked, and afraid. Kathy got up, and began to walk over to the girl, her purple skirt flowing with her as she walked.

"Hey chica, what's wrong?" Kathy asked sitting down next to Alanna.

Alanna turned to Kathy and gave her an apologetic look.

"I've got to go, sorry Kat," Alanna said, and began to walk away with her board under her arm. Alanna brushed past Stacy who tried to pull her aside, but missed, and Alanna kept walking. Stacy turned to Kathy who just shrugged. Stacy turned back around to watch Alanna's retreating figure.

_Why am I running away again?..._

Alanna stopped in the middle of the road and turned around. She stopped again picturing in her head all the girls she seen Jay with in the past couple days since Del Mar. Everyone was changing so fast. Tony she could still talk to but all his little groupie fans were getting the best of him, Stacy, Stacy was head over heels fo Kathy, and Jay was still sort of Jay but she could look at him the same. She ran a hand through her hair, and turned back around looking at the shadow of her on the pavement. The sun was going down and the sky was an aray of beautiful pink, blue, and oranges. She was facing the beach. Where the sun was sinking in the horizon, and it was beautiful. She took a deep breath in and let her shoulders hang down. She sat down in the middle of the road knowing no cars were coming. She breathed a bit.

"You know, it's dangerous to sit in the middle of the road," she heard a familiar voice say, and breathed a sigh, as a blonde haired, and green eyed boy sat down next to her, "But what the hell, it'll hit us both."

Alanna laughed.

"I love how you find humor in death," she said smirking a bit.

"It's all those hidden wits I have," Jay replied lying back on his elbows.

"Hmm...I bet," she said looking back to him, and he smiled hanging his head back, and then fully laying down on his back.

"Lay down, c'mon you gotta look at the sky from here," Jay said pulling her down by her arm. She laid back, and looked up at the sky. The unjustifiable mix reminded her of her emotions. There was no reason for her to be this confused.

She knew he was in love with her. And from Biniak, apparently she was in love with him also. With all their random kisses, and emotions flying about, why couldn't they just get it over with? There was no reason for it to be like this. All confusing and not knowing what would come next.

_C'mon Lanna. Do something._

"I'm gonna head home and relax," she said sitting up. He sat up as well.

"Why?" he asked looking up at her.

"What else am I gonna do?" she said standing up with her board.

"Hang out with me?" Jay suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"Well if you insist, but I do wanna go home. We'll hang out there," she said giving him a helping hand up. Jay grabbed his board and proceeded to walk with Alanna back to her house.

_Now._

A/N : So yeah, what do you guys think'll happen when they go back to Alanna's? Anything at all? Review and let me know what you think


	17. Can't Take It Anymore&I'm Dying Inside :

Ch16

Alanna opened the door to her house, and let Jay walk in.

The place was a wreck, and Alanna knew it as she closed the door behind her.

"So yeah, we're here," Alanna said walking into the kitchen, and opening the white cabinet, and pulling out two of the beers her dad always had around. She walked back to the living room to find Jay gone. She sighed.

"Jay?" Alanna said aloud, and slumped her shoulders when he didn't appear, "Jay?" she said a little more annoyed.

"I'm here, I just went to the bathroom, sorry," he said walking up back up to her. Jay smiled at her as she handed him the beer, he took a sip and looked around, "So, man, what now?" Jay said a little too seductively than he wanted it to sound and Alanna raised her eyebrows.

"That beer getting to you a little too early than it should huh?" she said, and began walking upstairs. Jay watched her, and smiled to himself looking down to the floor.

"Maybe," he replied and slowly began to walk up the stairs. She stopped and leaned against her door.

"I have to talk to you," she said ushered him inside the room, closing the door behind her still thinking that her dad would come in and catch them with the door closed. He always worried about that kinda stuff.

Shoving that aside, and hopped on her bed where Jay was already comfortably lying. She laid on her back next to him, and they both looked at the ceiling. That is until Jay sat himself up on his side with one elbow holding him up. He looked down to Alanna with his piercing green eyes, and as Alanna got trapped deep into them she realized it.

_I really am in love with him. _

As she blinked and continued to let her eyes linger into his, he smiled, the sweetest smile that Alanna has ever seen Jay Adams smile since he was a little boy. She loved it, and was enchanted in his green orbs, so enchanted that she didn't notice that Jay was lowering his head to her face. She didn't really notice until his lips brushed over hers, that nothing was settled between them. As he hovered over her without being on top of her his arms were on both sides of her body as he pulled her closer to where he was laying. She put a steady hand on the black t-shirt that covered his chest. He opened his eye lids again to have the green circles beaming her way again, and she froze.

"Listen, if this is how things are going to be we need to get a few things straight, and we have to talk," she said as she was still trapped under him. Still leaning over he looked into her eyes like she had just said she was pregnant. of course not Realizing his look he immediately changed face, but felt uncomfortable and changed faces again. Alanna looked at him weird.

"Are you alright?" she asked perching herself up on her elbows, and looking at him. Trying to act cool, and sophisticated he laid his head back on the pillow and laid flat on his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What do we need to talk about?" he asked as he watched Alanna sit up all the way, and spin herself, sitting Indian style facing him.

"In the past few weeks, you and I both know thing have been weird between the both of us, I've kissed you, you've kissed me. I just wanna know what's going Jay," she said twidling her fingers, and looking at him. He couldn't look at her.

"What is going on Alanna? With you and Stacy, you and Tony? I'm just as confused as you are Lanna, I am," Jay snapped back at her, his eyes furious.

"Why are you getting so mad?" she asked in a frightened tone, and looked at him.

"Because Alanna, I just wanna know what going on with you. Every time I get the least bit close to you, you back away. Or I have to back away for you because you're too drunk to remember, and I'm not the type of guy to take advantage," he yelled at her, and sat up, and looked into her eyes, to the point where Alanna felt like he knew how she felt already.

"Well I'm scared Jay! Aren't you? I know how you feel about me, and I've only done those things to prove to you that I feel the same way! You've just been to blind to notice that haven't you!" she yelled back standing up and off the bed, "I've been doing this, and it's taken up my time, I should be at the jail at least visiting my father even if he is an asshole but no, this is what I get for following my heart, and you know what? It's only been screwing me over the whole time!" she yelled again running a hand through her hair. She leaned her back against the wall, sighed and closed her eyes. Feeling the tears swell up in her eyes. She heard a rustle of the bed, and before she could open her eyes, there was a slam of a door downstairs.

"No fucking way man," she said, and ran out her bedroom door, and out of the house to see Jay skating off down the street, "Is this what you're gonna do every fucking time I get the courage to pour my heart out to you? Huh! Answer me you stupid fucker!" Alanna yelled and yelled but knew that as he turned the corner down the road, he wasn't gonna turn around.

_That's it. I can't take it anymore. _

Alanna ran back inside, and up to her room. She put on her shoes, grabbed her board, and shoved some of her stuff into a backpack including money from her secret spot, the money she'd been saving since she was 5, a letter, and ran out the door, and to the outside world. . .

Jay lay awake in his bed at 12:45 at night. Regret running neck at neck with the blood in rushing through his veins. He couldn't take it anymore. He sat up, and put on his t-shirt. He grabbed his board and skated down the street.

He stopped in front of the house, and looked at it like every time he came to it. Hoping she would catch him looking through the window. He walked up to the door, and knocked on it. No answer. He went inside.

"Alanna?" he yelled. Again. No answer. He was worried now. Where could she be.

_Oh shit..._

...Alanna walked alone through the lush Beverly Hills neighborhood, and it was the middle of the night. She looked for number 16 of Meadowater boulevard, and soon found a cream colored brick house, with a nice white door, and white window shudders. She tried to smile but found that the muscles she needed were paralyzed.

She walked up to the house with the nice Mercedes, and Camaro parked out front, she skipped along the steps to the house, and stopped at the door. She knocked until she heard rustling, and saw a few lights come on.

A woman in her early forties opened the door. Her wavy brown hair loose around her face, and her mocha brown eyes staring at the young girl before her.

"How's it going mom?" Alanna asked looking up at the woman in front of her.

A/N : Don't murder me! I know that everyone is anticipating the make-up of Alanna and Jay, but it can't happen just yet, because there's still a little left to happen. You know the fame, and stuffers. So I know I'm killing you guys with this but keep reading because the story is and will be good. You just have to read along. The plot thickens more, now that Alanna has revealed herself to her mother. And to answer any questions, yes, Alanna did know about where her mother lives, and stuff because I didn't mention much about the part about a letter Alanna's mom sent to her saying to go to a certain place if she ever needed anything. Whoops. Please keep reading, and reviewing. Trust me any writer knows it helps, and trust me. This story will get betterrrrr

Nat


	18. Looking After You& You For Me ::

Ch17

"What do you mean she's gone!" Stacy yelled at the blonde kid in front of him.

"She's gone, I don't know where she is," Jay said looking down at his hands, knowing it was probably his fault that she's not where to be found. Jay and Stacy looked up as they heard footsteps, and they saw Tony walking up to Alanna's porch where the two were sitting.

"What's going on?" Tony asked looking at Jay in particular.

"Alanna's gone," Stacy said with his head in his hands.

"What? What did you do man?" Tony asked Jay angrily. Stacy looked at Jay, as him and Tony waited for an answer.

"Yesterday I saw her leave the pool, so I followed after her, and we talked and she said she wanted to relax at home so I went with her. We came here, and went to her room. We laid down for a little while, and well... I was going to kiss her when she said we had to talk. And she brought up our past mishaps, and stuff, and we were both yelling and I couldn't take it and I left. She was yelling at me as I left, but I kept going. I came back here at 1, and she wasn't here," Jay explained.

"Good job asshole," Tony said as he sat on the grass...

Alanna and her mother sat at the kitchen island she had. Alanna and her mother had time to catch up, but now everything was silent.

"Alanna, I don't want this to seem, well rude, but why are you here? I don't mind, but there's got to be a reason. Right?" Nadia asked with Alanna's hand in hers.

Alanna looked up, and at her mother. She sighed and then looked at the granite on the island table.

"Do you remember Jay Adams?" Alanna asked and her mom gave a knowing smile, "Stop smiling it's not like that. Well, actually it sort of is, but we both won't let it happen for some reason. And this afternoon we were in my room, and he we about to kiss me when I stopped and said we had to talk about this."

Nadia nodded her head, "Yeah."

"And he cut me off thinking that I had something with Stacy, or Tony. But I don't, and he started saying that every time he tries to get close to me, I'm a little tipsy, sorry mom, but every time I try to get close he just pulls away from me. Then we both started yelling, and he walked out. I needed somewhere to come, and here was the only place considering dad's situation. And I haven't got to see him yet, even if he is an ass, and now I feel horrible because he needs someone and I'm not there, and mom I'm just so confused," Alanna finished her rambling and planted her head on the table. Her mom stroked the back of her head.

"It's alright Lanna. Everything will be fine," Nadia said as Alanna raised her head again.

"What should I do mom?"Alanna asked tears streaming down her face.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're gonna stay here the night, get washed up in the morning, go back, and see if you can settle things, if not, then I'll go out there with you for as long as you need," Nadia answered. Alanna looked wide-eyed.

"You're kidding with me mom," Alanna said still looking at her, "You'd go back with me."

"Yes, I will, you need someone out there," Nadia answered smiling.

"Thank you so much mom," Alanna said hugging her mother tightly, "I'll go back."

"At a girl," Nadia said, and pulled Alanna back, "Now let's get you some sleep." Alanna grabbed her backpack and headed with her mother to a spare bedroom.

She past at least two doors decorated with the names 'Shane' in blue, and 'Jennifer' in pink.

_Siblings. Perfect._

A/N : a short little chapter to hang you guys over, next chapter, I'm already getting started on. Lanna's going to go back to Dogtown, and settle some things. The reviews are great guys. I'm glad you like it.

Nat


	19. Rain Down&Embrace The Time Away ::

Ch18

Alanna sat in the car as her mother drove her back to Dogtown. She looked at the exit signs.

_Venice_

Under the words Venice someone had spray painted 'Dogtown' under it. Which didn't sound very appealing to tourists but to them it sounded just fine.

Her mother turned off the highway in the black Mercedes, and entered the town by the Zephyr shop, as she passed it she saw Stacy on his bike, but she quickly turned away when he stopped to see if it was really her. Deciding it was he began to follow the car.

_Damn it. _She didn't mind people seeing her in the Mercedes it's just that she didn't want to see anyone right when she got back. Well that plan failed.

Nadia turned the corner, and pulled up the hill that Alanna's house stood on, it faced the beach where Alanna and her mother were both looking out. Her mother stopped and parked the car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Nadia asked looking over at Alanna with a nice smile on her face.

"I'll be okay mom, if I need anything, I'll find somewhere to call, or I'll come right over," Alanna said reaching right over and hugging her mother.

"Alright sweetie. I love you," she said to Alanna still holding on to her.

"I love you too mom," Alanna said pulling away, grabbing her bag, and exiting the car. She closed the door, and stood outside, and watched as her mother drove away with tears on her face.

Alanna hoped in her heart that she'd see her mother again.

"Alanna!" she heard someone yell. She turned to see Stacy hopping off his bike and running over to her. He engulfed her in a hug, "We were so worried about you."

And by we, Alanna knew exactly who he was talking about...

...within the 5 minutes Alanna was Stacy decided to drag Alanna to the Zephyr shop. The one place she didn't want to go. They one place where she need to go.

Alanna skated slowly on her board next to Stacy who was on his bike, they talked about Alanna's mother and the situation with her and Jay.

"He is gonna be there you know," Stacy said to her, as they rounded the corner to the shop.

"I might as well get it over with. I've got to see him sometime," Alanna said skating up to the door. Stacy went in first, and Alanna followed him. It was a party. With a whole bunch of people Alanna's never seen before.

"This'll give you a good chance to hide, and find Skip. He needed to talk to you," Stacy said, and Alanna nodded he walked into the crowd. Alanna didn't even get to take one step before she was called.

"ALANNAAA!" she heard a man yell her name, and she turned around to see a certain nappy haired Mexican running up to her.

"Hi Tony," she said hugging him back. He pulled her back.

"Where did you go? We were all worried sick" Tony said, and just then Alanna noticed Jay in the back with a beer looking her way, but he turned away.

"I went to see my mom," She said flatly, and caught Jay looking at her again, she rolled her eyes, "I've got to go find Skip. I'll talk to you later," Tony nodded and she walked away, but when Tony was about to walk away he saw Jay heading his way, past him, and after Alanna. He smiled...

Alanna walked around the back of the shop, in was somewhat dark, as she walked down a little hallway that had Skip, Chino, and Montoya's offices down it. All were gradually messier than the next.

Alanna sighed.

"Skip?" she called out, she sighed again turning around only to crash into another person, but the slithered their hand around her waist to catch her fall, "Jay."

"Lanna," he said smiling at her, he let go of her, and she stood there uncomfortably.

"I've got to go find Skip," she said trying to get around him but he moved in front of her, "C'mon Jay, I don't have time for games."

"I'm not trying to play games, Lanna. Will you just listen to me for a minute?" he said blocking her exit.

"What?" she said frustratedly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run out, and left you like that," Jay said giving her a puppy dog look. She nodded her head.

"Apology accepted, can I get through now?" Alanna said just wanting to get away from him.

"No," Jay said getting closer to her.

"C'mon Jay, I don't have all day for this you know," Alanna said rolling her eyes.

"What happened to you Alanna? What happened to Lanna who used to be open to hear what I needed to say. The one who used to hug me for no reason at all, or tell me I was a great person, the Alanna everyone used to know," Jay asked trying hard to lock eyes with Alanna who's stare was pointed towards the ground, "Do you even know where she is?" No answer, "Well let me know when you've found her. I wanna see the girl I used to love."

Alanna looked up and watched him walk away from her leaving her alone in the dark hallway. When Alanna realized that he was gone, and so was she, she got up looking for Skip, and the only thing she did have left.

_Her skating. _According to Skip there's a competition tomorrow in Huntington Beach where he wanted Alanna to go with them. She agreed decided to go home deciding that she needed to get some sleep.

But none came that night until 1 am when Alanna got up and decided to go surfing to regain her train of thought.

It was 5 a.m. when Alanna went home took a shower and went to sleep for 5 hours more. A very restless sleep...

Alanna sat in Skips car, undoubtably placed between Jay, and Stacy. Stacy, Jay, Tony, and Skip talked throughout the whole car ride, and Alanna was silent fidgeting with the wheels on her board. The whole time. Jay noticed how quiet she was, and couldn't help but feel responsible for it. He knew she couldn't be her normal self when she was like this so he nudged her arm while the other three were talking.

"Smile for me please, I can't be happy if you're not," he said smiling at her. She looked at him for a minute and smiled a bit.

"Shut up Jayboy," she retorted smiling back bigger, and ribbed him in the side a little.

"I said smile, not abuse!" he said throwing his arm around her. She laughed a bit.

_That's a little weight lifted off. Now the competition..._

...Alanna got out of the car behind Jay with her board in her hand she placed it on the ground while Skip went to go sign them up. She closed the door and looked around the place. There were other skaters, some even looking at her with big smiled on their face, and just skated up to Jay and linked her arm in his for protection.

"Don't take it too seriously Jayboy, you're my protection for the day," Alanna said and then skated ahead of Jay, and up to where Tony, and Stacy were doing little random tricks to get ready for their performances. Jay watched as Alanna joined in and did the same as them.

_She's almost there. _

A/N : Yeah, so how'd you guys like it. The story's getting a little to dramatic for my taste. Time to change it up. :

Nat


	20. Bright Lights& Acid Drops ::

Disclaimer : I don't know the name of the G & S so I made up my own name for him. So yeah. I also don't own G & S. God help me I'm only 15.

Ch19

Alanna walked off the platform, board under her arm as people cheered and she stood next to Jay as Stacy began his run. Jay patted Alanna on the back, and Alanna smiled. Stacy was smooth with his turns and slides. Tony stood next to Alanna as she looked at him. He had fire in his eyes at he watched Stacy, and all the attention he was receiving. He looked at the platform and then looked up on the lighthouse there was a ledge. Keeping a serious face, Alanna felt him brush her as he walked away. She turned to see where he was going but he disappeared into the crowd.

"What's the matter?" Jay asked tapping Alanna's shoulder as Stacy finished his run.

"LOOK UP THERE!" the two heard someone yell pointing up towards the lighthouse. Alanna, Jay and Stacy turned to look where Tony was as he peered over the edge, got on his board, and did an acid drop onto the platform. He came running back up, and standing at the top of the platform, did a Ted Nugent hair flip, and all the girls just swarmed him.

Jay did an impression Tony that made Alanna and Stacy laugh as they all shook their heads and walked away.

Alanna was stopped by a group of little boys.

"Guys, it's her," one of them said, and Alanna looked up to Stacy and Jay, who just raised their eyebrows, "Can we have your autograph?"

"Yeah, sure dude," she said taking the little kid's board that he held out to her. He handed her a permanent marker, and she quickly signed her name on the kid's board.

"Me too!" three other kids yelled, and she proceeded to sign. She saw Jay and Stacy walk away and she was just about to catch up with when a middle aged man wearing a bright yellow t-shirt with the words 'G & S' stamped on it in red stopped her.

"Michael Stradford," he immediately said holding out his hand, a little off guard, Alanna shook his hand.

"Alanna O-" she began to introduce herself.

"Oh I know. I've seen you before. I've got to say you're gonna be the greatest skater in the world someday, fact is, I think you are the greatest," he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks man, but I'm not buying it," she said and turned to look for Jay and Stacy.

"Well, just in case, here's my card. You could be famous Alanna, you should start believing it," he said handing her a card. She looked at it, and began to walk away, "I'll be waiting for your call."

She turned to look at him, and then turned back around to see Jay skating around. She walked up to him.

"Hey," she said holding her board under her arm as Jay balanced on his.

"Hey, what was that about man?" he asked jolting his head in the direction of the 'G & S' guy who was now talking to Stacy. Alanna just pulled out the business card, and Jay looked at it and laughed.

"Yeah, I know," she said and put her board down, and skated off around the booths, and people.

Jay watched her skate away, and turned around to be faced by the same 'G & S' guy.

"Michael Stradford," he said holding out his hand, and plastering on a fake smile...

...Alanna sat on the edge of the bridge, looking out to the water. She looked over the her left, and saw Tony signing some girl's thigh. She shook her head.

_Some things never change. _

She looked out onto the water of under the bridge. It was calm, but had a little ripple here and there.

She got up, and grabbed her board, and decided to go find Skip, and see what time they were leaving.

She walked passed the booth for 'Lanson', 'G & S' where Michael gave her a wink, 'Sims' and 'Bahne', and next to all those booths, there was Skip. Sitting on a little chair, with the bag that held the skateboards he was selling. Apparently he scribbled 'Zephyr' on the bag to make him seem professional. It must've been working because there was a long line of people waiting to buy a board.

"Hey Skip," Alanna said putting her board down and leaning against the railing.

"Now kid go get $10 more bucks, and you can get the board, and she'll sign it," Skip said to the little boy who's eyes lit up when Skip said Alanna would sign it, and he ran off.

Alanna laughed, and shook her head crossing her arms over her chest.

"What time we high tailing it out of here Skip?" she asked sighing .

"After I get through this line," Skip said referring to the large line of people that was still growing.

"Well, I'll wait for the little boy but after that I'm gonna walk around, kay," Alanna said as the little boy came running back.

"Right, sure," Skip said as the little boy picked a blue board, Alanna signed it.

"Can I have a hug?" the little boy asked, and Alanna turned to Skip. He raised his eyebrows.

"Sure," Alanna bent down and gave the little boy a hug.

"Thank you," he said and ran off.

"Such a good citizen!" Jay said stopping in front of her.

"Shut up Jayboy," she said and skating the opposite way. He followed after her smiling.

A/N :; Short chapter just for fun.

Nat


	21. It's Always Better When You Not Allowed

Ch20

Alanna stood in front of the freezer looking at her options.

_Coke. Sprite. God so many choices. _

She reached inside the freezer and pulled out a sprite. She tapped Skip's shoulder and held up the glass bottle. He nodded, and she began to walk to the exit of the shop when Jay came from the corner outside the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jay said blocking the door way, she smiled.

"Outside if you'd let me," She replied trying the under his arms, but he blocked her, "C'mon Jay."

"You need stealing is against the law, Lanna," he said looking straight into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat but she knew he was joking with her.

"I'm not stealing Skip's paying for it," she said trying to push past him, but he didn't let her through.

"Jay, C'mon!" Alanna said standing back a little. He shook his head, "Alright, alright. What do you want from me?"

Jay looked around innocently, and then looked at Alanna and laughed.

"Nothing I'm just kidding," Jay said moving out of the way. Alanna rolled her eyes laughing, and walked out the door. And stood next to Tony who seemed mad, as he ate a hot dog.

"What's up?" she asked and he didn't even look at her, he just looked down.

Alanna saw Stacy come out laughing.

He stood on the other side of Tony, and said something Alanna couldn't really hear, and Tony threw a piece of his hot dog at him.

"Ew man, that's nasty," Stacy said and Alanna turned her head as Jay threw his closed nacho bag on the ground by a black man's nice shiny car. Alanna looked up to Jay, and he just smiled. Alanna laughed, and laid her head back against the glass as she watched Skip come out of the market.

"Hey," she said to him, and he gave her a nod.

Alanna looked around and then saw Jay do an acid drop onto the nacho bag, and it splattered on the shiny car. The group began to run into the car.

"Hey," the black man yelled and began to chase after them all. They five hopped in the car and began to drive away...

Alanna skated down the street, banging her hand on cars, and tipping over dumpsters. She began to whistle Jimi Hendrix's 'Purple Haze' as she skated down Bicknell Hill towards the Zephyr shop.

She rounded a few corners until she crashed in Biniak. She sat on the ground for a minute taking in the fact that she'd just crashed into someone.

"Lanna?" she heard Biniak say and he kneeled over, and he gave a hand to help her up.

"Yeah? Oh sorry, wasn't paying attention," she said accepting the hand, and standing up only to bend down to collect her board under her arm.

"It's ok. You heading to the bowl today?" Biniak asked her,"Skip said there's something big for you, Tony, Stacy, and Jay."

"Really? Well...I guess I better go find Stacy, he'll give me a ride," Alanna said sighing.

"He's in the shop, he's with Jay, and Sid," Biniak said hopping on his board and skating away giving a wave. Alanna began to walk the rest of the way to the door making sure she didn't crash into anyone else...

...Alanna sat in the back of Stacy's car with Sid in the front seat, and her sprawled out in the back seat with her feet up on the seat and her laying her head down in the middle seat next to Jay. Did anyone understand that. I'm trying to paint a picture

"So does anyone know what exactly we're doing?" Alanna asked fidgeting with her fingers.

"Skip said it'd change us all," Stacy said deeply. Alanna sat up, and leaned in the crook between the border of the front, and back of the car.

"That could be anything, where are we going Stace?" Alanna said trying to get a good look around.

"Stecyk found a pool that we're actually **allowed **to use, so we're going there, it's by the first house with the pool we skated," Stacy said using his free hand for visual directions.

"That's...great," Alanna said flatly, and sat back in her seat looking out the window, "You don't get that much of a rush when you know you're **allowed** to skate the pool," Alanna pouted.

"True," Jay spoke up from the seat next to Alanna where he was playing with the wheels on his skateboard.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do," Stacy said turning a corner and stopping the car.

Alanna looked out the window, and froze.

_Mom's neighborhood. No fucking way. _

Alanna got her board and dashed out the car.

"Lanna!" Jay yelled wondering what was the matter. He grabbed his board and chased after her. She went through a side gate into the backyard. And everyone was there. She felt Jay stop right behind her, and they looked.

"Cameras?" she said looking around at all the equipment.

"Photographers?" Jay said next to her and looking. Just then a black woman with a British accent turned to them.

"There they are!" she said coming over to the two along with Tony.

"Man this is awesome," he said obviously excited.

"Dude what's going on?" Jay said poking a light, and a woman who was with the set up crew slapped his hand away. He pulled it back looking at the woman like she had six heads.

"Photo shoot man. We're gonna be on the cover of Skateboard Magazine. You, me, Lanna, and Stacy," Tony said and Alanna's eyes widened, but she was still wondering about something.

"How did you guys find out about this place?" Alanna asked looked at Tony.

"Stecyk said some lady called, and said she would volunteer for pool skating, and well here we are," Tony said looking around at the sight.

"Hm..I'll be right back," Alanna said walking off.

Tony and Jay looked at each other, and Jay raised an eyebrow as he saw Alanna walk through a doorway to the inside of the huge house. He slowly began his stalk behind her...

A/N : The word stalk always creeps me out. Don't know why. Does that happen to anybody else here. Do you have one word that just gives you the shivers? Goose Bumps? Anything? Ha, this is random, but you know, it happens. Review the chapter. Let me know what you think.

Nat


	22. Through The Dark& Flashing Lights ::

Ch21

"Mom?" Alanna called as she walked through out the giant house. She felt someone was around her but she didn't know where.

She snapped around, and saw a blonde lock fly behind a corner.

_That little runt. _

Alanna gave a little smile, and walked around a corner, but found nothing. She quickly turned around but bumped into someone. A hand slid around her waist and pulled her to them. She found herself face to face with a certain blonde boy in a dark corner of a huge house.

"Nice catch there Jayboy," she said Jay shivering at her breath that landed on his lips.

"Nice fall," he joked pulling Alanna farther into the dark of the house.

"Whatcha doin' Jayboy?"she asked raising an eyebrow as he scootched them into a corner with Alanna against the wall.

"I don't know," he whispered moving his lips by her ear. Now it was Alanna's turn to shiver, and she gave a little shake. Jay smiled as he felt the goose bumps on her bare arms. He traced his hand up and down her arm with his other arm against on the wall in between her forearm, and her waist. Alanna felt the sting in her cheeks.

_Thank god it's dark in here._

"Jay," Alanna panted, just then realizing how fast her heart was beating, and how out of breath she was. She closed her mouth and caught her breath so he wouldn't be able to hear how excited he made her.

"Yeah?" he whispered again his lips softly brushing her ear, and the hand on her arm traveled under her shirt, and tickled the skin on her back.

"I...um...I-I don't know if we should do this," she whispered to him with her head leaning against the wall.

Through the darkness she saw Jay's green eyes open, and look up at her. He leveled his head with hers, and smiled.

"Do what?" he said smiling devilishly at her, and laying his head in the crook of her neck, and laying butterfly kisses all over.

Alanna shivered. Again.

_God, stop this boy. _

"That," she said looking down to him, trying to get him to stop. He finally stopped and looked up at her. He smiled that devilish smile again and looked at her. Pulling back away from her.

"If that's what you want, see you around Lanna," he said winking and walking away.

"Bye Jayboy," she said smiling back. She walked out the corner, and saw Jay standing in the emptied pool. She smiled to herself.

"Mom!" she yelled going to find her mother...

Alanna stood outside in the pool with Jay, Stacy and Tony.

_This is it. _

This was the photo shoot for Skateboard magazine she stood in between Stacy and Tony, and Jay was behind them holding a board in the air. Stacy was smiling like a good boy. Tony was giving his 'bad-ass' look as he liked to call it. Alanna turned around to see Jay looking up the lady giving his 'I don't give a shit look' and Alanna looked at the camera giving her stupid face, and the rock sign.

"That's good yeah," the British woman said, and stood back, "Bill, that's the one."

A man came up with a camera and snapped a few pictures, and then a few more people came in a shot photos of the guys all separately. Alanna went with her photographer, and skate around the pool. The breeze in her hair. She touched the corner of a pool and a flash went off in her eyes.

_This is gonna take a lot of getting used to..._

A/N : just wrote two chapters in one hour. Am I good or am I good? Stopping that now. Let me know what you think, I think I may confuse a few people with Alanna and Jay's relationship now. Haha, sorry but it's gonna happen. Reviews are nice. Thanks for reading guys more to come soon.

Nat


	23. The Things I Think Are Not What I Know :

Ch22

Alanna rubbed her eyes, as she sat on the couch in her living room. It's been about a week since the Skateboard Magazine photo shoot, and life doesn't seem any different. The only sound to be heard was her ragged breathing pattern, the faint sound of the waves crashing on the shore farther down the road, and a beep from the answering machine telling her there was a message.

_Alanna walked into her home , by herself as usual, to here a little beep. She looked in the direction it was coming from and squinted her eyes to see a red light blinking under a pillow. She picked up the pillow and looked down at one of those answering machines. She pressed a button, and it started to play. _

'_You have 1 new message. Message 1 : Alanna, it's me. Umm...it's been about two weeks since I've heard from you. I'm sorry. About everything. That you had to see it. I'm going to tell you that those men were chasing me, and began to beat me over. They might let me go over self defense, but that's if I'm lucky, and I've never had much luck in my life. I trust that you have called your mother, and confided in her more than you can in me obviously. I'll call back soon. Hope you're doing well...I-I ummm...I love you Alanna...bye : there are no more messages'_

Breathing a heavy sigh she got up grabbed her board, and walked out the door. Unsure of where she was gonna go. All she knew was that there was a celebration party for the magazine cover at the Zephyr shop tonight, and oh god was she gonna party...

Jay sat on the top of the old ticket booth on P.O.P over looking the beach. He didn't know what he was doing up there but he knew it was the perfect place for him to be at the moment.

_Everyone's Changing._

"Jay! Come on let's go!" Jay looked down to see Kathy Alva waving him down with a feather sticking out of her hair. Jay hopped down, and walked up to her throwing an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. She giggled.

"Let's go babe," he said and began walking towards the Zephyr shop...

Stacy sat in his car, with a tape in his hands.

_Songs for Kathy._

He hadn't heard from her in forever since the night he left at Tony's house. Nothing. Not a single phone call. At all. He shook his head and tossed the tape in the back seat of his car, and opened the door, getting out with a frown on his face.

He closed the door and turned around, but bumped into someone.

"Oh sor-hey Lanna," Stacy said holding the girl's shoulders. She didn't look so happy.

"Hey Stace," she said limply. Stacy took this into notice, and softened his frown, leaned against the car for a minute.

"What's the matter?" he asked pulling her arm to signal for her to do the same. She leaned against the car next to him.

"My father called. Just a little shook, you know man?" she said looking over to him. He nodded, "Ah, whatever. There's nothing I can do."

"That's true," Stacy said nodding again, "C'mon." Stacy grabbed her arm, and began to drag her into the party.

Stacy and Alanna walked through the door to the shop behind Tony and Jay, and the crown clapped for them. Alanna laughed.

_This isn't happening to me._

She smiled at her luck and continued to walk through the party not noticing that Stacy had let her go, and was being swarmed by people, as she was at the moment. She continued to smile, and reached over to the table snapping open a beer, and taking a swig.

_To hell with it..._

Stacy walked throughout the party, hands in the pockets of his khakis. He looked around occasionally removing one hand out of his pocket to push some of his blonde hair out of his face. He was thinking about her, but couldn't see her.

_Kathy where are you? I know you're here. _

He still felt bad for leaving her there the other night, but he wasn't gonna make out with her in front of Tony. That'd just be weird.

"Stacy man, you got to look at these wheels! What kinda board do you think these would look good on?" a group of guys crowded around Stacy. He took the wheel looked at it and shrugged.

"I'd have to see the design," he said and walked away towards a table for a drink.

"I don't want you to wear underwear around me again," Stacy heard a familiar voice say seductively.

He looked up to see Kathy and Jay kissing one another like there was no tomorrow. Kathy caught sight of him and stopped. Stopped the kissing, and the rubbing on Jay's bare chest.

"Hey Stacy," were the two words that popped out of Kathy Alva's mouth as she tried to smile a little, and she walked away, as Jay watched.

"What about Alanna man?" Stacy asked not only disappointed by that.

"What about her man?" Jay said, and Stacy felt infuriated.

"You couldn't even tell me? I thought you were my friend," Stacy said giving Jay the death glare. He smiled, and threw a hand on Stacy's shoulder.

" I am, and I love you bro, but... you couldn't handle her," Jay said giving a little laugh and throwing his arm in the direction that Kathy left in.

"And you can?" Stacy retorted.

"Apparently so."

A/N : OoO Suspense. Another chapter uppp. Sorry, the darn document manager hasn't been working on my cpu for the past week, so I've sat here in agony with a new chapter, and no one to read it. Well here it is. Enjoy

Nat


	24. YouCannotAlterTheHeartByWhatsInTheMind :

Ch23

Alanna sat on a couch and watched as Skip stumbled around the shop to voice of Ted Nugent. Shaking her head, she took a swig of the beer in her hand. The arm around her grew tighter as the boy next to her laughed at his friends and pulled her closer. Alanna looked over to his as his smile grew bigger. Tristan Stradford continued to laugh as his friend joked about how retarded Skip and his friends looked, all pissed drunk, and not knowing what the hell tomorrow was going to do to them.

"So Alanna, did you see the magazine?" Jeremy Wrangle asked Alanna, who's head was on Tristan's shoulder, but quickly popped up.

"No!" she said as she grabbed it from him and he laughed. She ran her fingers over the cover, the picture of her, Stacy, Tony and Jay in the pool was on the cover. Alanna's stupid face was being praised on the cover.

_Skateboarders with a sense of humor..._

"Nice face," Tristan laughed joking with her. She playfully punched him in the stomach, and laughed. He kissed her forehead, and then was caught in a discussion with his friends. Alanna looked up and around the party. As usual Tony was being crowded by people with his arm around two big boobed blondes. The smile on his face was priceless, and it made Alanna smile.

Switching her gaze to the next part of the room, she say Stacy at the counter with a beer looking quite sad. She furrowed her brows, but shook it off as she turned to Tristan.

"I'll be right back," she said setting her beer down on the table, he caught her on the lips for a second.

"Okay," he said and watched her as she disappeared into the crowd of people.

Slowly making her way through the sea of drunken people who've came to celebrate the success of the Z-Boys and girl, she looked over to Stacy with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey," she said sort of quietly.

"Hey, listen I have something to tell you, about Jay-" he started but noticed Alanna raise her eyebrows more, to the point where he began to wonder how far they could go.

"What about him?" Alanna said sighing.

"He's uhm...he's uh."

"What is it Stace?" Alanna pushed, and Stacy cleared his throat switching his gaze over to the other side of the room.

Alanna did the same and searched for the blonde haired boy.

She found her answer with it's lips attached to the lips of one of her once called best friends by the name of Kathy Alva.

Alanna felt the sting of tears coming on but yanked those suckers back into herself.

"I'm sorry, I just found out," Stacy said with a hand on her shoulder.

"Its fine Stace. Look I'm gonna go back over by Jeremy. Would you wanna come and hang out by us?" Alanna asked sniffing deeply.

"No thanks man, I think I'm gonna go home. You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna hang out with Jeremy, I guess."

"Alright, c'mere," Stacy pulled Alanna to him, and hugged her tight.

"See you tomorrow babe," Stacy said and let her go, and walked out.

Sighing once more with her world silently crashing down, she walked back to the couch where her so-called boyfriend was sitting down.

The sunshine of the morning shone on Alanna's face, an all too familiar feeling to her. And yet again the all too familiar feeling of not knowing exactly where she was. Feeling an arm around her waist Alanna turned her head to see the boy laying beside her by the name of Tristan Stradford. Closing her eyes again, Alanna only reopened them faster than she could say 'what the fuck'.

_You're not thinking about him...Stop it damnit!!_

_If only I can get that asshole out of my heart..._


	25. AnotherAuthorsNoteRegretToDisappoint ::

Author's Note ::

Hey people. Umm sorry its been like 5 months or so, but you know with school and I've had a few family problems, I haven't really had the time to write a new chapter. I don't really know where I'm going with the story right now, but I'm thinking. To my readers, if you have any ideas let me know, I'm trying to incorporate my story with the movie, and I'll get back to you guys with my ideas. :) thanks a bunch

Nat


End file.
